Floresta de Sonhos
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Draco está cansado de ser apenas o servo do Voldemort e, já que está metido numa missão suicida, porque não aproveitar os seus últimos momentos em Hogwarts com uma distracção saborosa? D/Hr NC-17! COMPLETA
1. O Elogio da Noite

**Sumário: **Draco está cansado de ser apenas o servo do Voldemort e, já que está metido numa missão suicida, porque não aproveitar os seus últimos momentos em Hogwarts com uma distracção saborosa?

**Notas de Autor: **Fic passada no 6º ano em Hogwarts. Contém cenas explícitas de sexo. Foram avisados...

**Disclaimer: **A J.K(iller) Rowling é que é a boss e é dona de todas as personagens e lugares. A música pertence a **Laura Branigan** e dá pelo título de **Self Control**. Viva os 80's! \m/

* * *

**FLORESTA DE SONHOS**

**Capítulo 1 - **O Elogio da Noite

_**«**__**Oh, the night is my world**__**  
**__**City light painted girl**__**»**_

_(Oh, a noite é o meu mundo_

_rapariga pintada com as luzes da cidade)_

O dia **D** aproximava-se a passos largos. A guerra já tinha começado há muito, mas os alunos tinham permanecido em Hogwarts como estudantes obedientes que eram. Quietinhos e sossegadinhos a aprenderem magia, esperando o inevitável.

O Senhor das Trevas vinha a Hogwarts. Toda a gente sabia disso. E no entanto todos os alunos iam às aulas; todos os alunos pareciam imunes ao que se aproximava.

Todos menos Draco. Ele sabia o que tinha de fazer. Sabia-o há já muito tempo. E isso tinha-o deixado doente. Não apenas fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Saber que iria tomar parte principal na queda do lado do bem não era algo que lhe agradasse particularmente. Qualquer coisa no seu âmago o fazia sentir-se miserável.

Não que ele tivesse muita escolha... afinal de contas, o Senhor das Trevas era muita coisa, mas certamente não era um negociador.

Draco sabia que iria dar em maluco. Lentamente, penosamente, mas iria acontecer. Afinal, estar todos os dias confinado numa sala maluca acompanhado apenas por os seus próprios pensamentos estouvados e um armário troglodita tinham esse efeito.

Por isso tinha encontrado um escape.

_**«In the day nothing matters**__**  
**__**It's the night time that flatters»**_

_(Durante o dia nada importa_

_É a noite que me elogia)_

A ideia tinha-lhe surgido na primeira aula de poções. Slughorn mostrou-lhes a poção _Amortentia_ – A poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo, como a Granger tinha descrito. E, surpreendentemente, inacreditavelmente, estupidamente, extraordinariamente e mais uma montanha de adjectivos que tal, Draco sentiu um perfume inconfundível.

Não sabia dizer o nome, não sabia a marca nem do que era feito. Bem podia ser feito de _guano_ que pouco lhe interessava.

O que interessava, é que sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia. E esse facto ficou-lhe cravado na mente por um bom tempo. Surpreendentemente tomou até o lugar de coisas mais importantes que tinham de ser feitas.

Coisas extremamente importantes.

Coisas que Draco escolheu ignorar. Afinal tinha direito a algumas horas de luxúria antes de assinar o seu próprio contrato de morte. Não interessava bem quem lhe entregava o contrato, mas ele ia chegar. Oh, se ia. Draco estava morto. Apenas ainda não tinha deixado de respirar.

_**«**__**In the night, no control**__**  
**__**Through the wall something's breaking**__**»**_

_(Na noite, sem controlo_

_Através da parede algo se está a partir)_

Draco suspirou e olhou a lua que já ia alta no céu. Bem redonda, bem cheia. A vista era simplesmente magnifica. Fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente. Sentiu. Era o tal perfume.

"Granger..."

Ela parecia aparvalhada. Não sabia bem onde estava nem porque é que estava ali. Mas Draco sabia-o perfeitamente. Tinha arquitectado o plano e este tinha corrido às mil maravilhas.

Primeiro ocorreu-lhe a maldição _Imperius_. Depois, no milésimo de segundo a seguir percebeu o quão estúpido realmente era. A maldição _Imperius_ nunca iria funcionar. Como é que um aluno de Hogwarts poderia praticar uma maldição imperdoável mesmo por baixo do nariz partido de Dumbledore?

Nem Draco era assim tão demente.

E depois ocorreu-lhe uma saída bem mais acessível. Uma poção.

E pela primeira vez na sua estadia em Hogwarts correu até à biblioteca para realmente pesquisar e não apenas para beijar e apalpar até à exaustão alguma rapariga excitada entre as prateleiras.

Uma poção de controle.

Servia perfeitamente. Só tinha um pequeno e insignificante problema... para a poção estar amadurecida demoraria nada mais nada menos do que três meses.

_Guano..._

Draco não se poderia dar ao luxo de esperar tanto tempo. Se o fizesse daria em louco mais depressa do que o tempo necessário para fazer o que tinha de ser feito pelo Senhor das Trevas.

Depois, fez-se luz.

Snape. Era tão fácil que uma gargalhada lhe escapou dos lábios no meio de uma aula de Transfiguração. Depois de terem sido descontados 10 pontos aos Slytherin por conta do seu deslize, a ideia de Draco tomou um rumo certo.

E a resposta era definitivamente Snape. Ele dar-lhe-ia tudo o que Draco pedisse. Ele tinha conhecimento da missão, já para não falar do voto que tinha feito à sua mãe (não que fosse suposto que Draco soubesse desse facto...).

Draco iria pedir-lhe ajuda com a missão. Só que para uma missão completamente diferente. O que não implicava que Snape tivesse de ser informado desse assunto, em particular.

Snape mal o questionou sobre os seus motivos, tentando, mais do que ser interrogativo, ser completamente discreto. Deu-lhe uma das suas poções de reserva (tal como Draco estava à espera) e, a parte mais complicada veio a seguir.

Conseguir deitar umas pingas da poção no sumo da Granger.

««»»

_"Olha, olha, se não é o Potter cabeça de cicatriz!"_

_Harry suspirou e continuou a comer. _

_"Pira-te, Goyle. Não me apetece ouvir grunhidos à hora de jantar..."_

_"Eh, Potter! Vê lá como falas para os teus superiores!" Crabbe juntou-se à festa._

_Harry olhou para Ron que suspirou e pousou o garfo, contemplando-o apetitosamente durante uns segundos, parecendo decidir se valeria a pena. De seguida levantaram-se os dois, desafio espelhado na sua face._

_"Mas afinal o que é que vocês querem?"_

_"Oh, vá lá, aqui não é o sítio mais apropriado para este tipo de confrontos, não acham?" Hermione tinha-se levantado e tentava acalmar os ânimos._

_Ora, por Merlin... afinal era mais fácil do que parecia. Sem que nenhum dos componentes do trio dourado desse por ele, Malfoy conseguiu deitar umas gotinhas insignificantes (mas potentes), no sumo de abóbora de Hermione. __Estava feito..._

_««»»_

_**«**__**Wearing white as you're walkin'**__**  
**__**Down the street of my soul»**_

(Vestido de branco enquanto vagueias

pela rua da minha alma)

E agora, aqui estava ela, em todo o seu esplendor, na mais bela das inocências, a encará-lo como se ele fosse um fantasma. Perdida nos seus pensamentos e interrogações. E ele, qual fantoche inanimado, nada mais fazia do que a fitar.

"Granger..."

Pouco mais conseguiu articular. A sua mente estava toldada de desejo; inebriada com tentação; turva com ansiedade. Estava a tremer de antecipação.

Vergonhoso.

Era um Malfoy e tremia de antecipação perante tal figura tão frágil, tão inocente, tão intoxicante.

"Malfoy?" A voz dela saiu-lhe tremida. Se devido ao frio, surpresa ou algo mais, Draco não o sabia apontar. Mas o que quer que fosse punha-lhe o sangue a ferver. "O que raio é que estás aqui a fazer?"

Os seus pequeninos olhos cor de chocolate varreram a sala com um olhar. Estava desorientada. Pôs os braços à volta do seu corpo num gesto de defesa. "O que é que EU estou aqui a fazer...?" Corrigiu-se em voz baixa; quase inaudível.

Draco avançou um pouco. Cauteloso. Cuidadoso. Sentia o medo e a ansiedade da morena e, por Merlin, não a queria assustar mais.

Surpreendentemente queria vê-la sorrir...

Afastou esse pensamento com um abanar de cabeça inconsciente. O que queria agora era satisfazer o seu desejo. Acalmar a besta interior. Encontrar um escape. Uma salvação...

"Vieste Granger..."

Hermione olhou-o com confusão. Uma sombra de um sorriso inquieto passou-lhe pelos lábios. "Como assim, vim? Porque é que eu estou aqui? Lembro-me de me deitar no dormitório e de repente, aqui estou..."

Draco quase que ouvia as engrenagens do super-cérebro de Hermione a trabalhar a mil à hora. Inconscientemente imaginou imensos neurónios de bata, óculos e caderno na mão, analisando, descobrindo e diagnosticando. Sorriu.

"Vieste porque eu te chamei."

Isso, devagar. Calmamente, cuidadosamente.

"O que é que estás para aí a dizer, Malfoy?" Franziu as sobrancelhas furiosamente e Draco reparou numa pequena linha de preocupação que se formou no meio das sobrancelhas. Adoravelmente inocente. Tal e qual o que ele esperava.

De repente a morena pareceu surpreendida. Os neuroniozinhos atarefados tinham encontrado uma solução, ao que parece.

"Oh não! Tu não o farias! _Imperius_? Não é possível!"

Antes que a morena somasse um mais um e visse que estava a divagar completamente, Draco aproximou-se ainda mais. O seu corpo quase junto ao dela.

Provocando...

Seduzindo...

"Claro que não foi _Imperius_." Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter soado irónico e gozador. Não a queria irritar. "Tu vieste de livre vontade," mentiu, "eu chamei-te mentalmente e tu ouviste-me."

Que balelas. Um discurso idiota repleto das mais absurdas mentiras.

Hermione ignorou a proximidade dos dois corpos (e o calor erótico que emanava do corpo de Draco) e culpou o arrepio que sentiu percorrer-lhe a espinha ao maldito frio do Inverno.

"Sabes, Malfoy, a única coisa que faz sentido nessa frase é... hmm, deixa cá ver... nada! Estas louco? Que raio de feitiço é que me lançaste para me trazeres aqui?"

O seu corpo franzino encolheu-se e afastou-se. As suas mãos delicadas cerraram-se em punhos e as suas finas sobrancelhas franziram-se em desafio. Ela queria respostas. Ela **exigia** respostas.

E ele não tinha qualquer problema em dá-las. Mesmo que fossem uma mão-cheia de palavras falsas. "O feitiço do amor, Granger." Ignorou o quão lamechas aquela frase tinha saído; ignorou a cara de gozo, espanto e surpresa da morena; tinha de tentar o impossível para ela cooperar.

E para além do mais, não era suposto as raparigas gostarem deste género de lamechices?

"Ou o feitiço da paixão." Assim sempre lhe soava um pouco melhor. Paixão não tinha **absolutamente** nada a ver com amor. "Diz-me, Granger, não tens certas... vontades...? Às vezes...?"

Hermione enrubesceu furiosamente com a insinuação.

"Sim, Malfoy. Tenho imensas vontades!" Deu graças a Merlin o facto de a sua voz continuar firme e decidida. "Vontade de ler; vontade de estar com os meus amigos; vontade de te estrangular; vontade de te transformar num furão voador... oh, imensas vontades, sim!"

Draco sorriu genuinamente. Morenazinha espertalhona... Mal sabia ela com quem se estava a meter. Aproximou-se o bastante para a encurralar contra a porta. Passou a mão suavemente, levemente sobre o braço arrepiado de Hermione.

Lambeu os lábios ao de leve e deixou a sua voz arrastar-se sedutoramente. "Não estou a falar dessas vontades, Granger..." Sentiu-a tremer sob as suas mãos. Um tremor leve; não era assustado. Era um arrepio. Deixou as suas mãos deslizarem até ao pescoço frio de Hermione. O seu toque tornou-se mais leve. O gesto familiar. Orgulhava-se de não ser novato no que tocava a excitar as mulheres.

Sorriu o mais leve dos sorrisos.

O mais encantador.

**«****You take my self, you take my self control****  
****You got me livin' only for the night»**

(Tu roubas-me o auto-controlo

Fizeste-me viver só para a noite)

Hermione sentiu as suas pernas tremerem. Maldito frio. E porque raio é que ainda não tinha amaldiçoado o Malfoy e corrido dali para fora? Ah, claro. Que bruxinha esperta... Não tinha varinha...

"As vontades que me estou a referir são outras..." Deixou a sua mão cair lentamente pelo decote da camisa de noite de Hermione. Somente a ponta dos dedos. Levemente. Sedutoramente. Um toque leve mas carregado de desejo. "Outras um pouco mais... carnais, digamos..."

A sua voz era cada vez mais arrastada. Sedutora e carregada de mel. Tudo para seduzir. Tudo para encantar.

Hermione arrepiou-se uma vez mais e, involuntariamente, fechou os olhos. Os seus lábios entreabriram-se e o mais leve dos gemidos escapou-lhe por entre eles enquanto uma mão conhecedora roçou ao de leve pelo seu mamilo erecto.

Por Merlin, que raio lhe estava a acontecer?

Foi com a voz embriagada de desejo que lhe respondeu: "Não faço ideia do que estás a falar, Malfoy..."

Draco sorriu. Sabia que tinha muito que agradecer à poção de controle que ainda devia estar a fazer efeito, ou neste ponto da situação já teria cinco dedos marcados na sua face perfeita. Mas também sabia que o desejo era mútuo.

Ambos tinham crescido. Ambos tinham hormonas irrequietas a 'trabalhar' freneticamente no interior. Ambos já haviam reparado um no outro, para além do ódio e de querelas idiotas e infantis. Mas nenhum havia pensado quebrar a barreira.

Enquanto a necessidade não o exigia.

Agora, os tempos eram outros e a necessidade não exigia; ordenava. Draco precisava de um escape. Uma distracção. Uma distracção perfeita, com curvas ondulantes, com cabelo suave e um corpo quente.

Encostou a sua face à dela e falou-lhe baixinho ao ouvido: "Oh... mas eu acho que sabes perfeitamente do que estou a falar..." Deixou que a sua respiração quente a acariciasse, plantando 'macaquinhos' na sua imaginação. Deixando-a a desejá-lo. Tanto como ele a desejava a ela.

"Essas... vontades a que te referes com tamanha devoção... são irrelevantes..." Falava a muito custo. A sua voz arrastava-se, meio atabalhoada e os seus olhos mantinham-se fechados. "Só os homens pensam primeiro com as calças e só depois com a cabeça..."

Pelas barbas de Merlin... o seu lado racional implorava-lhe para reagir e sair desta espécie de rede erótica que o louro tinha entrelaçado à sua volta, como se de uma aranha perigosa se tratasse. Gritava-lhe aos ouvidos para o empurrar e fugir dali com todas as forças que possuía.

Mas o seu lado adolescente dizia-lhe o contrário. As suas hormonas estavam num frenesim e o seu coração batia a mil à hora.

Draco sorria. Oh, como era excitante vê-la a contradizer-se. As suas palavras afirmavam uma coisa mas o seu corpo respondia de maneira totalmente diferente. Draco sentia-a a ofegar; sentia o seu corpo a arder e sentia a sua pulsação acelerada. Ela queria-o.

E, por Merlin, Draco desejava-a com todas as partes do seu corpo.

"Ah sim, Granger? Então porque é que as tuas mãos me estão a apertar o rabo?"

Tal frase quase que foi suficiente para trazer Hermione de volta à fria realidade, mas Draco agiu rapidamente. Agarrou a face da morena com as duas mãos e beijou-a ferozmente, cheio de paixão e desejo. Sentiu-a gemer, impotente, contra os seus lábios, mas não parou.

Abriu a boca e lambeu os lábios fechados de Hermione. Implorava por permissão. Desejava ardentemente explorar o interior da sua boca, brincar com a sua língua de mil e uma maneiras.

Quando os lábios da morena permaneceram selados, Draco usou outra táctica. Passou a língua suavemente pelo seu lábio inferior e depois tomou-o nos seus e chupou-o lentamente, alternando o movimento com algumas mordidelas sedutoras.

Outro gemido.

**«****Before the morning comes, the story's told****  
****You take my self, you take my self control»**

(Antes da manhã chegar, a história é contada

Tu roubas-me o auto-controlo)

Mordeu com mais força e sentiu na boca o sabor a ferro: sangue. Pouco se importava. E Hermione parecia também não se importar pois as suas mãos rodeavam-lhe o pescoço, insistindo no beijo, aproximando-o ainda mais.

Sentiu-a a abrir os lábios lentamente. Tomou isso como um incentivo e empurrou a sua língua ágil contra a língua inocente de Hermione. Enrolou-a na sua. Torceu, puxou, lambeu e mordiscou.

Quando finalmente se afastou para tomar fôlego, olhou para Hermione. Estava enrubescida até às orelhas. Estava desconcertada e atarantada. E o melhor, estava morta de desejo.

Sorriu e continuou. As suas mão percorriam o corpo arrepiado da morena. Acariciavam-lhe os mamilos, rodeavam-lhe a cintura, içavam a sua perna roliça de modo a obter mais proximidade, exploravam incessantemente toda e qualquer parte do corpo inocente de Hermione.

Os seus lábios plantavam beijos molhados por todo o lado: lábios, pescoço, ombros, queixo. Mordiscavam, chupavam, lambiam e seduziam. Hermione estava perdida em tanta atenção.

Mas o seu cérebro não cessava e depressa pensamentos racionais a assolaram: porque é que estava a fazer isto? Era o Malfoy que estava à sua frente. E porque é que toda esta atenção lhe sabia tão bem?

Ela amava o Ron...

"Malfoy... pára..." Tentou adicionar um tom de comando à sua voz.

Falhou redondamente.

"Paro quando realmente quiseres que eu pare."

Hermione esforçou-se para falar, mas ao invés disso, gemeu. Tentou resistir e empurrá-lo, mas em vez disso suspirou e puxou-o mais contra si.

O que é que lhe estava a acontecer?

Estava embriagada de desejo. Sabia-o perfeitamente. Mas tal sabedoria não o ajudava de momento. Não conseguia, por mais que racionalizasse, resistir aos avanços do louro.

"Não penses... deixa-te ir..."

Hermione ouviu as palavras, mas não lhes soube atribuir um dono concreto. Se o louro, ou a sua mente deturpada.

Talvez os dois...

Os dedos compridos e gelados de Draco encontraram os botões da camisa de noite da morena. Com um inaudível 'click', Draco soltou-os: um a um... lentamente... possessivamente.

Quando terminou deixou que o tecido lhe caísse das mãos e se amontoasse no chão, esquecido. Afastou-se uns passos e olhou para Hermione.

Bela.

Perfeita.

Completamente estonteante e excitante. Tanto que temia que lhe toldasse as ideias e o propósito pelo qual a trouxera ali.

Era uma visão de luz nestes dias de escuridão que o tinham enclausurado. Hermione corou perante o seu olhar penetrante e encolheu-se contra a parede esperando desaparecer. Enrolou os braços à volta do corpo para se proteger.

Draco não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Tanta inocência...

Aproximou-se novamente. Cautelosamente... Estendeu as mãos geladas e agarrou-lhe nos braços, gentilmente, suavemente. Afastou-os do corpo que ela tentava a todo o custo esconder.

"Linda..."

Uau... esta lamechice tinha sido completamente abrupta. Não a tinha planeado...

Hermione tentou enrolar-se outra vez no casulo do seu abraço, mas Draco impediu-a ternamente. Quando ela baixou a cabeça, cheia de vergonha e embaraço, ele levou os seus dedos frios ao queixo firme da morena e levantou-lhe a face, encarando-a.

"Tens medo?" A sua voz era suave. Tão suave que algo dentro de si tremeu e acordou por uns instantes. Um novo Draco. Gentil, amoroso, carinhoso. Mas ele depressa o afastou. Sentimentos desses eram para os mais fracos e neste mundo pecaminoso, os mais fracos morrem e os mais fortes sobrevivem.

Ela abanou a cabeça gentilmente, negando-o. Era outra coisa então.

"Não queres fazer isto?" Temeu que o seu desapontamento fosse demasiado evidente.

Ela fitou o chão. "Não é isso..." A sua voz era suave e tremida. Dois adjectivos que ele nunca associaria a Hermione Granger. "É só que... oh, Merlin... tudo isto é demasiado estranho..." Mordeu o lábio inferior e não entendeu que com aquele simples gesto quase que levou Draco ao ponto de ruptura, tal era o desejo.

Fitou-o novamente. "Estranho... mas estranhamente familiar e confortável..." O seu corpo deixou de se retrair. A sua face ergueu-se e o seu olhar tomou vida. "Não sinto toda a vergonha que devia sentir, nem tão pouco o asco que deveria sentir, tomando em conta o nosso passado."

Aproximou o seu corpo dele e ergueu uma mão levemente. Foi pousá-la no peito dele, mesmo onde a camisa do uniforme abria revelando um peito branco, ligeiramente definido e sem qualquer pilosidade.

"É um novo mundo e-..." Sorriu como uma menina, "surpreendentemente sinto-me extremamente à vontade ao entrar nele." Os seus dedos quentes desceram e desapertaram um botão. "Ainda mais surpreendente, **quero** desesperadamente explorar este novo mundo."

Mais dois botões abertos. Os olhos da morena não largavam os do louro. E tudo o que ele conseguia ler neles era a palavra desejo. Desejo repetido até ao expoente da loucura. A palavra atabalhoada entre pensamentos lascivos e olhares perigosos.

Era demasiado excitante para suportar.

"Não sei porque me estou a sentir assim. Se foi algum feitiço, que seja. Não tenho mais vontade de resistir." Desapertou o último botão e passou as mãos quentes pelo peito e barriga do louro. Agora foi a vez dele se arrepiar.

"Faz-me entrar no teu mundo, Malfoy." Olhou-o profundamente e mordeu os lábios em antecipação. "E depressa!"

Não foi necessário a adição de qualquer palavra. Draco não aguentou mais o suspense e levou o seu pedido à letra. Puxou-a contra si com força e possessão. Olhou-a nos olhos durante um mero segundo antes de tomar os seus lábios suculentos nos seus. A sua mão desceu do pescoço para o fundo das costas e depois para a nádega perfeita.

Apertou-a e sentiu-se a gemer. Enrolou a língua da morena na sua e chupou sensualmente. Com um movimento rápido içou a perna da morena de forma a enrolar-se a si e aproximou-se mais. Podia sentir o calor que provinha do corpo da morena. Levou a mão esquerda à outra nádega e fez o mesmo movimento.

Hermione enrolou-se no corpo de Draco, beijando-o até à exaustão. Sentia-se gemer. Ouvia-o gemer. Encontravam-se ambos num transe erótico.

Draco deitou-a no chão coberto de almofadas. Quebrou o beijo por um momento para desapertar as calças. Nunca quebrou o olhar.

Hermione estava a respirar ofegantemente. Tinha a face enrubescida e os cabelos revoltos por toda a parte. As suas pernas entrelaçavam-se, tentando esconder uma réstia de intimidade. Não que isso importasse neste momento.

Ele terminou de desapertar as calças e inclinou-se por cima da morena. Um braço de cada lado. Umas madeixas do seu cabelo louro teimavam em cair-lhe para os olhos, mas ele pouco se importava com esse facto.

"És minha, Granger."

Baixou-se e tomou novamente os lábios da morena nos seus. A sua mão pousou-lhe no pescoço, onde plantou uma leve carícia. Depois desceu pela clavícula e foi parar no peito. Encheu a mão com o seio proeminente de Hermione, sentindo-a gemer na sua boca. Brincou um pouco com o mamilo, que o saudava, erecto, e seguiu caminho plantando carícias pela barriga.

Hermione sentia-se a arder de desejo. Sentia um calor insuportável que nunca tinha sentido antes e não sabia ao certo como o extinguir.

Mas Draco sabia.

A sua mão desceu mais um pouco e, após uma leve carícia, afastou as pernas de Hermione que permaneciam juntas. Ela tremeu um pouco. Se de antecipação ou prazer, não o sabia ao certo. Talvez os dois.

Draco posicionou-se entre as pernas da morena e quebrou o beijo. Hermione olhou-o. Draco sorriu. Nunca tinha visto nenhuma rapariga mais bela do que Hermione neste preciso momento.

Estava enrubescida, os seus olhos semi-abertos numa espécie de transe fantasmagórico, os seus dentes brancos mordiam o seu suculento lábio inferior e as suas mãos tremiam como varas verdes.

Era uma visão adoravelmente inocente. E excitante.

Passou a mão direita na sua face numa leve carícia ao mesmo tempo que empurrava o seu corpo para a frente de modo a penetrar a morena.

Hermione inspirou profundamente, arfando de dor, enquanto as suas mãos apertavam as costas de Draco, deixando marcas de unhas perfeitamente cuidadas na pele do louro.

Draco parou e olhou para os olhos castanhos de Hermione. "Magoei-te?" Ela encolheu-se e anuiu levemente. "Queres que pare?" Ressentiu as suas palavras. Mesmo que ela dissesse que sim, agora era demasiado tarde. Jamais conseguiria parar antes mesmo de ter começado.

"Não... é claro que não quero que pares." Hermione tinha acabado de descobrir como extinguir o calor que a preenchia. Passou a mão nas madeixas louras de Draco e sorriu. "Não pares..."

Draco pousou a sua mão por cima de Hermione num gesto de intimidade que nunca havia partilhado com mais alguém. Não se queria convencer de que Hermione era uma rapariga especial, mas o facto era que Hermione era mesmo uma rapariga especial.

Ele nunca tinha tido sexo com uma rapariga virgem antes, muito menos insegura da sua beleza como Hermione era. E para além do mais... era Hermione que de momento segurava a fina linha de sanidade que lhe restava. E ele não ia certamente abdicar disso.

Foi com suavidade e gentileza que Draco continuou o que havia começado. Tentando, ao invés de satisfazer os seus próprios desejos carnais, tornar a experiencia mais fácil de suportar para a morena. E certamente memorável.

A força com que Hermione apertava as costas de Draco diminuiu e ela relaxou um pouco. Apesar de lhe doer, havia algo que ela podia considerar agradável algures no meio da dor.

Draco continuou e foi com o crescendo agudo de gemidos e sussurros que um pensamento solitário vagueou na sua mente lasciva: o Ron Weasley iria certamente ficar furibundo quando soubesse que a sua adorável e inocente Hermione nunca poderia casar vestida de branco.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autor: **Ok, o que era para ser uma simples one-shot tornou-se um pouco mais longa que isso. Vai, de momento, em 4 capítulos. Penso que terminarei no 5º capítulo porque já estou a chegar a uma conclusão. Para quem lê **Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**, não se preocupem que o próximo capítulo estará no ar dentro de uma ou duas semanas. Quanto ao segundo capítulo desta fic, para a próxima segunda-feira estará no ar. Até lá, deixem uma linda review, sim? :3

©Pandora


	2. A Prova

**Sumário:**Draco está cansado de ser apenas o servo do Voldemort e, já que está metido numa missão suicida, porque não aproveitar os seus últimos momentos em Hogwarts com uma distracção saborosa?

**Notas de Autor:**Fic passada no 6º ano em Hogwarts. Contém cenas explícitas de sexo. Foram avisados...

**Disclaimer:**A J.K(iller) Rowling é que é a boss e é dona de todas as personagens e lugares. A música pertence a **Laura Branigan** e dá pelo título de **Self Control**. Viva os 80's! \m/

* * *

**FLORESTA DE SONHOS**

**Capítulo 2: **A Prova

_**«**__**Another night, another day goes by**__**  
**__**I never stop myself to wonder why»**_

(Outra noite, outro dia passa

Nunca paro para me perguntar porquê)

Hermione acordou num sobressalto. Olhou o relógio que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira: nove horas da manhã. Estava atrasada! Levantou-se de rompante e enfiou a saia pelas pernas acima.

Já estava a atar o cabelo num rabo de cavalo apressado quando olhou para o calendário dos Gryffindor que estava pendurado por cima da sua cama. Era fim-de-semana.

Soltou uma gargalhada seca de alívio e deixou-se cair na cama. Era fim-de-semana. Abanou as pernas vigorosamente para sacudir a saia e voltou a soltar o cabelo rebelde. Voltou a sorrir exasperadamente e gatinhou para dentro dos lençóis fofos. O sol da manhã entrava pela janela entreaberta e acariciava-lhe a face, banhando os seus cabelos com a maravilhosa luz matinal.

Tentou esticar-se preguiçosamente mas ao invés disso gemeu de dor. Estava completamente dorida. Teria dormido mal? Teria caído da cama durante a noite sem dar por isso?

Doía-lhe as costas, pernas, braços e... porque raio é que também lhe doía ali?

Levou a mão à boca e mordiscou a unha sem realmente a roer e arrancar. Um mau hábito que não conseguia abandonar. Não conseguia encontrar explicação para estar extremamente dorida.

Suspirou e puxou os cobertores quentes até ao queixo. Fechou os olhos. Foi então que uma série de imagens lhe surgiram na mente, passando num flash. Tão rápido que Hermione mal as distinguia correctamente. Era isto que ela tinha estado a sonhar?

Tivera o sonho mais vívido que alguma sonhara.

Deu por si a corar. Não admira que tivesse caído da cama durante a noite. Ou pelo menos era essa a explicação racional que tinha encontrado para explicar o porquê de estar tão dorida.

Que sonho intenso que tinha sido. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da maior parte dos pormenores. Os beijos intensos e molhados; o toque suave, gentil e extremamente excitante; a respiração ofegante e húmida contra o seu pescoço arrepiado...

A única coisa que não se conseguia lembrar, por muito que se esforçasse, era exactamente aquilo que mais queria saber: quem era o autor de tais beijos, toques e carícias?

Sentiu a sua face a arder e a enrubescer. Talvez fosse Ron. Sorriu como uma menina tola. A única coisa útil à descoberta da identidade do misterioso rapaz que se conseguia recordar era as suas mãos. As suas mãos gélidas e esguias que lhe percorreram o corpo quente, arrepiando, acariciando, tocando...

Hermione abanou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Que tola que estava a ser. O que importava realmente quem tinha sido ou não o protagonista do sonho mais erótico alguma vez pensado pela sua mente racional?

Não tinha passado de um sonho, nada mais.

Levantou-se novamente e decidiu tomar um longo banho. Era fim-de-semana. E por alguma razão não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

««»»

_**«**__**You help me to forget to play my role**__**  
**__**You take my self, you take my self control»**_

(Tu ajudas-me a esquecer o meu papel

Tu roubas-me o meu auto-controlo)

Caminhou apressadamente em direcção ao salão. Tinha-se demorado um pouco mais do que o habitual e Ron e Harry tinham saído da sala comum para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço sem esperar por ela.

Esfomeados insensíveis! Uma hora não era assim tanto tempo! Bufou de irritação enquanto entrava no salão. Os seus olhos perscrutaram a mesa dos Gryffindor, mas eles não estavam lá.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Estranho..." Virou-se de repente e embateu contra o peito de alguém. "Au!" Um cheiro familiar assolou-lhe as narinas, se bem que não fazia ideia de onde é que conhecia tal fragrância.

"Vê por onde andas, sim? Ou és assim tão larga que nem consegues passar pela entrada?"

O Malfoy tinha acabado de a chamar de gorda? Hermione sentiu as suas orelhas a fumegarem com o insulto. Mas também sentiu a sua face a escaldar, os seus joelhos a tremer e o seu coração a acelerar. Apesar de não saber propriamente porque se estava a sentir de tal maneira.

Antes que tivesse tempo de conseguir articular uma espécie de resposta, já Draco se encontrava no outro lado do salão, sentado na mesa dos Slytherin com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. E ela continuava com ar de parva na entrada do salão a corar e a tremer que nem uma idiota sem saber bem porquê.

Sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente e deu meia volta. Tinha atribuído os tremores à falta de alimento no estômago e não se ia arriscar a desmaiar algures no castelo. Por isso, foi ainda com o coração aos saltos que Hermione se sentou na mesa dos Gryffindor, tirou uma torrada e um pouco de leite e tomou um pequeno-almoço solene.

E para piorar a situação, sabia que estava a ser observada.

««»»

_**«**__**I, I live among the creatures of the night**__**  
**__**I haven't got the will to try and fight»**_

(Eu, eu vivo entre as criaturas da noite

Não tenho vontade de tentar e lutar)

"Ahah! Então foi aqui que se esconderam! Corri o castelo todo à vossa procura!" Pousou as mãos na cintura e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Acreditam que até entrei na biblioteca para ver se lá estavam? É claro que saí no minuto a seguir e vim a correr para aqui!" Levou a mão à cabeça e abanou-a. "Que parva que sou. Onde mais haveriam vocês de estar senão no campo de Quidditch?" Terminou com um suspiro prolongado.

Ron e Harry pararam as vassouras junto a Hermione e trocaram um olhar cúmplice. A Hermione estava a ter um dia 'daqueles'... o que significava que eles estavam condenados. Fizessem bem ou mal, ela iria criticar. Quem, no seu perfeito juízo, é que decidiu criar as mulheres?

"Oh, Hermione! Vá lá! Não fiques chateada!" Ron falou com um sorriso nervoso. "Estavas a demorar tanto a descer do dormitório."

"E sabes perfeitamente que não podemos lá entrar!" Interveio Harry.

"Então decidimos jogar uma partidinha de Quidditch!" Ron torceu o nariz e cruzou os braços. "Afinal qual é o problema?"

Hermione bufou de irritação. Como é que estes dois idiotas que eram os seus melhores amigos, conseguiam ser tão insensíveis em relação ao seus sentimentos? Cruzou os braços e, em forma de indignação, virou a cabeça de lado e levantou o queixo. "Olhem-..."

"Hermione o que é isso?" A voz de Harry era um misto de preocupação e curiosidade. Ela olhou para ele e viu que Harry apontava para o seu pescoço. Ron aproximou-se para tentar ver o que era.

Hermione levou a mão ao pescoço preocupadamente. "O que foi? É algum bicho? O que é? Porque é que estão feitos parvos a olhar? Digam logo de uma vez o que se passa!"

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Ron olhou para Harry. Harry olhou para Ron. Ambos trocaram expressões horrorizadas, o que deixou Hermione num estado de puro pânico e histeria. "Digam logo o que foi!" A sua voz saiu num agudo esganiçado, mas isso não apressou os rapazes.

Ron apontou para o pescoço de Hermione com raiva espelhada no olhar. As suas orelhas estavam cor de escarlate e, apesar de estar a abrir e a fechar a boca como um peixe fora de água, as palavras pareciam não querer sair.

"Tens um... um... um..."

Harry auxiliou Ron, também enraivecido e curioso, e terminou a sua frase: "Tens um raio de um chupão no pescoço, Hermione!"

Hermione corou desde as orelhas até à ponta dos dedos dos pés. "O... o... quê...?" Foi o máximo que conseguiu articular.

"É isso mesmo que acabaste de ouvir." Harry continuou já que Ron parecia petrificado a apontar para Hermione. "Queres contar-nos como é que isso aconteceu?"

Hermione abriu a boca e fechou-a no segundo a seguir. Como é que isso aconteceu? Isso gostava ela de saber! Tanto quanto se lembrava tinha passado uma noite maravilhosa sem acordar uma única vez. Se não se tinha levantado nem estado com alguém, só havia uma resposta plausível: Não podia ser um chupão! Era simplesmente impossível.

Levou a mão ao pescoço e sentiu umas gotas de suor a escorrerem-lhe pela testa. "Oh! Vocês são uns idiotas insensíveis! Onde é que já se viu inventarem uma parvoíce dessas só para me atormentar?" Apontou um dedo acusador a Ron. "Ainda por cima com esse teatro todo! Não tenho chupão nenhum! Idiotas!"

E virou-lhes as costas ignorando os chamamentos dos seus amigos, correndo de volta ao dormitório. Eles tinham de estar a gozar com ela! A única coisa emocionante que lhe tinha acontecido na noite anterior fora o tal sonho...

Mas um sonho não é suposto deixar marcas incriminadoras na pele das pessoas! Já bastava estar envergonhada o suficiente por ter sonhado algo tão sensual e erótico, quanto mais ter provas físicas do assunto!

Suspirou e trancou-se na casa de banho do dormitório. Enfrentou o espelho de olhos fechados e respirou fundo. Os seus dedos trauteavam incessantemente contra a louça branca do lavatório. Abriu os olhos devagarinho e estudou o seu reflexo.

"Oh meu Merlin..."

Tinha um chupão.

««»»

_**«**__**Against a new tomorrow, so I guess I'll just believe it**__**  
**__**That tomorrow never comes»**_

(Contra um novo amanhã, por isso vou acreditar

que o amanhã jamais virá)

"Estou a dizer-te! Não sei como é que isto aconteceu! E agora o teu irmão e o Harry estão furiosos comigo porque pensam que lhes estou a esconder alguma coisa - que não estou - e eu nem sei bem o que pensar porque não fiz nada de errado! A não ser no sonho... mas isso não tem nada a ver com a situação... aliás, eles não têm de meter o bedelho em todos os pormenores da minha vida! Ah! Como se eu lhes fosse contar o tipo de sonhos que ando a ter. Dava-lhes um belo de um fanico!"

Hermione parou para respirar e Ginny, que tinha estado a ouvir atentamente às aventuras e desventuras da sua melhor amiga, Hermione, sem proferir sequer uma única palavra, escolheu o preciso momento de abençoado silêncio para se expressar.

"Uau Hermione. Tens uma vida emocionante!" Levou a mão à boca para adicionar mais dramatismo.

"Não gozes... isto não é brincadeira, Ginny. Eles estão mesmo fulos comigo." Suspirou.

Ginny chegou-se mais para o pé de Hermione, baixando o volume da sua voz já que as coscuvilheiras mor, Parvati e Lavender, tinham entrado na sala comum.

"Mas ouve Hermione. Tu disseste que não saíste da cama durante a noite..."

"Certo." Hermione anuiu para dar mais ênfase à sua afirmação.

"A única coisa moderadamente interessante que te aconteceu ontem foi aquele sonho maravilhoso, pejado de erotismo e pormenores interessantes, certo?" Sorriu malevolamente enquanto esperava pela confirmação de Hermione.

"Certo..." A morena não conseguiu evitar um enrubescer repentino e algum desconforto. Mexeu-se no cadeirão e não pôde deixar de reparar que se sentiu dorida... demasiado dorida... mas não o pronunciou.

"Então e... ok, sei que isto vai parecer uma parvoíce, mas e se não foi um sonho?"

Hermione olhou-a incrédula e confusa. Não sabia onde a sua amiga queria chegar com tal insinuação. Ginny anuiu e chegou-se mais para a frente.

"Sim, Hermione." Continuou. "E se o teu sonho não foi bem um sonho, mas sim realidade! Não seria a primeira vez! Já li no Semanário das Bruxas que a minha mãe tinha para lá, que isso já aconteceu!"

"Como assim?" Aquela conversa tinha, sem sombra de dúvida, intrigado a morena.

"Já não me lembro ao certo o que dizia, mas era algo sobre uma rapariga que tinha sonhos demasiado vívidos, tal como o que me contaste, em que ia até ao quintal, apanhava fruta e voltava a casa para cozinhar tartes e outras sobremesas. Quando acordava, não via nenhuma tarte na cozinha por isso achava que era só um sonho." Parou para respirar. "Até que um dia descobriu que as comia antes de ir para a cama."

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Ginny, isso é um típico caso de sonambulismo. Acontece imensas vezes, mas duvido que seja esse o meu caso, visto que não tenho qualquer antecedente de sonambulismo, nem tão pouco falo a dormir. Não pode ser isso." Abanou a cabeça com vivacidade. Aliás, não poderia ser isso... Havia algo de aterrador em pensar que o que tinha sonhado poderia ser real e não apenas imaginação. Principalmente porque não sabia quem tinha sido o protagonista do tal sonho.

Ginny olhou a sua amiga, algo pensativa. "Sim, talvez tenhas razão, Hermione. Mas não deixa de ser demasiada coincidência apareceres de repente com um chupão depois de teres tido esse sonho!" Suspirou e levantou-se. De seguida colocou uma mão no ombro de Hermione, reconfortando-a. "Não te preocupes. Tudo se vai resolver."

Hermione sabia perfeitamente que ela estava a falar de Ron e Harry sobre a zanga, mas não pôde deixar de pensar em quão dorida estava, no sonho e no estranho misterioso...

««»»

_**«**__**A safe night, I'm living in the forest of my dream**__**  
**__**I know the night is not as it would seem»**_

(Uma noite segura, estou a viver na floresta do meu sonho

Sei que a noite não é o que aparenta)

Era noite novamente. O dia tinha passado a correr. Ainda mais porque tinha passado o resto do dia a evitar o Ron e o Harry com medo de enfrentar a sua reacção. Decidiu até ir jantar mais tarde para não ter de os encontrar.

Não estava quase ninguém no Salão. Apenas a equipa de Quidditch dos Ravenclaws, que deveriam ter estado a treinar no campo, e mais alguns Slytherins, incluindo Malfoy, se encontravam no Salão. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Por alguma razão indecifrável, o Malfoy não parava de a olhar estranhamente.

Hermione tirou um pequeno espelho que tinha dentro da capa para verificar se tinha alguma coisa na cara ou se ainda se notava o chupão que tinha removido magicamente há pouco, mas estava tudo normal. Estranho. Se houvesse algo para o Malfoy implicar, seria certamente isso. Mas como nada estava visível, Hermione serviu-se do jantar.

"Oh, bolas." Virou-se um segundo para apanhar o garfo que tinha acabado de derrubar ao guardar o espelho e, quando se voltou a virar, ele estava ao pé dela.

"Então?" O tom dele estava completamente desprovido de qualquer emoção. O seu olhar estava um pouco vazio. Mas ela mal notou.

"Oh, por favor, pira-te daqui, Ron. Não aconteceu nada, não tenho nenhum chupão e não quero ouvir sermões. Posso acabar de jantar?"

Ron deu meia volta e, surpreendentemente, saiu do Salão sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra. Hermione seguiu-o com o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Estranho..." Murmurou entre dentes enquanto bebia um pouco do seu sumo de abóbora. Francamente, estava numa escola de magia, mas tanta coisa estranha ao mesmo tempo já era demais.

««»»

"Então, conseguiste?"

Draco suspirou e empurrou o amigo para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia. "Sim, Goyle. Consegui o que queria." Draco guardou o frasco de poção dentro do bolso do manto. "Foste um Weasley bestial. Quase não notei a diferença."

Virou as costas e dirigiu-se para a saída. "Não saias daqui antes de te transformares novamente em Goyle. Não quero um Weasley na nossa sala comum."

"Espera. Para que é que querias que distraísse a sangue-de-lama?"

Draco sorriu. Depois continuou a andar. "Nada de especial. Adeus."

* * *

**Continua...**

**Notas de Autor: **Capítulo mais pequeno, menos interessante, mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado e que deixem uma review a comentar! :3


	3. O Teu Mundo

**Sumário: **Draco está cansado de ser apenas o servo do Voldemort e, já que está metido numa missão suicida, porque não aproveitar os seus últimos momentos em Hogwarts com uma distracção saborosa?

**Notas de Autor: **Fic passada no 6º ano em Hogwarts. Contém cenas explícitas de sexo. Foram avisados...

**Disclaimer :**A J.K(iller) Rowling é que é a boss e é dona de todas as personagens e lugares. A música pertence a **Laura Branigan** e dá pelo título de **Self Control**. Viva os 80's! \m/

* * *

**FLORESTA DE SONHOS**

**Capítulo 3: **O Teu Mundo

_**«**__**I must believe in something, so I'll make myself believe it**__**  
**__**That this night will never go**_

_**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh (2x)»**_

(Tenho de acreditar em algo, por isso vou obrigar-me a acreditar

que esta noite nunca irá desaparecer

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh [2x])

A noite tinha caído silenciosamente e era silenciosamente que Draco se movia pelos corredores escuros do castelo. A cada passo que dava sentia o seu sorriso a aumentar. Assim como a sua expectativa.

E o seu desejo...

"Draco."

Oh não. Porquê agora? Porquê ele? Agora não tinha tempo para ouvir sermões! Tinha um _rendez-vous_ preparado ao qual tinha definitivamente de comparecer! Parou, virou-se e enfrentou uma sombra na escuridão do corredor mal iluminado.

"Professor, agora estou um pouco ocupado..."

Snape arrastou-se para fora das sombras entrando no círculo de luz proveniente do encantamento _Lumos _de Draco, e cruzou os braços arrogantemente. "Ai sim? Que interessante." Ironia pingava de cada palavra. "E posso saber o que estás a fazer fora da cama a estas horas?"

Draco suspirou, bufou e olhou o relógio impacientemente. "É algo que tenho mesmo de fazer agora, Professor..." Tentou juntar um pouco de infantilidade à sua voz. Podia ser que o Snape mostrasse alguma compaixão. No segundo a seguir teve de engolir um ronco de gozo que se seguiu a tal pensamento absurdo.

Snape chegou-se mais à frente e murmurou num sussurro quase inaudível: "Se estás a preparar algo para a missão, deixa que te ajude. É mais fácil!"

Draco enervou-se. "Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Não sei em que é que a mãe estava a pensar quando lhe foi implorar por auxílio!" Suspirou e levou a mão à cabeça, passando os dedos pelo cabelo, desalinhando-o suavemente.

"Só preciso de ficar sozinho. Preciso de espaço para fazer o que tem de ser feito." Virou as costas. Não estava a mentir. Precisava de espaço para conseguir completar a missão com a qual tinha sido incumbido, mas não planeava fazer isso neste preciso momento. "Boa noite, Professor Snape."

Nem esperou pela resposta do docente. Caminhou apressadamente por uns momentos, tomando um caminho no qual não tinha o mínimo interesse. Fazia-o apenas por precaução. Tudo para ter a certeza que não estava a ser seguido.

Quando finalmente se acalmou e deixou a paranóia de lado, encaminhou-se para a Sala das Necessidades. Ela já estava à porta à sua espera. Confusa, atarantada e certamente perguntando-se como tinha ido ali parar e porque raio é que ele estava ali.

_**«**__**Oh, the night is my world**__**  
**__**City light painted girl»**_

(Oh, a noite é o meu mundo

rapariga pintada com as luzes da cidade)

Abriu a porta e entrou, puxando-a consigo enquanto lhe tapava a boca com a mão, impedindo-a de falar e de atrair atenção desnecessária. Apesar de se encontrarem num canto recatado do castelo, toda a precaução era pouca.

Quando entrou teve, ele próprio, de abafar um grito de espanto. Devia estar realmente submerso em pensamentos eróticos e sugestões lascivas porque a Sala das Necessidades parecia palco de um filme pornográfico.

Havia almofadas espalhadas por todo o lado; havia lençóis de seda e cetim amontoados, formando uma cama sem colchão; havia cores provocantes e sedutoras: uma panóplia de vermelhos e laranjas que se emaranhavam entre si, dando vida a novas cores; havia flores, velas, música de fundo que Draco não sabia identificar de onde vinha.

Era demais.

Ele sabia-o. Mas pelos vistos não tinha conseguido esconder o desejo que percorria todos os milímetros da sua pele e o resultado tinha sido este.

Draco sentiu Hermione a estrebuchar para se soltar. Ele sorriu e soltou-a. Os olhos da morena percorreram a totalidade da sala e Draco fez um esforço enorme para não se rir perante a sua reacção. Os seus olhos passaram de zangados a confusos; de confusos a inquisitivos; de inquisitivos a assustados.

E aí ele reagiu.

Apontou-lhe a varinha e murmurou: "_Recordatio_." Os olhos da morena tornaram-se leitosos e ausentes por um milésimo de segundo, depois, abriram-se muito numa súbita realização. Hermione inspirou profundamente e levou a mão à boca enquanto recordações da noite passada lhe assolavam a memória.

"Oh meu Merlin! O sonho! Oh! O chupão!" Levou novamente as mãos à boca e encarou Draco, sentindo a sua face a escaldar e as suas pernas a tremer. Quem diria que simples memórias poderiam ter esse efeito na morena?

Draco sorriu. Não se lembrava de lhe ter deixado um chupão. Teria de ser mais cuidadoso. Não a queria confundir durante o dia quando ela não se recordava dos eventos passados. Era uma espécie de caução. Ele era um homem precavido e tinha de ter a certeza que poderia sair desta relação (ainda que apenas física) quando assim o entendesse.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior. Na sua cabeça travava-se uma batalha. Ela tinha dormido com o inimigo! Sabia que tinha sido consensual. Lembrava-se **bem** do desejo que tinha sentido, mas mesmo assim! Era suposto ela ser a bruxa mais esperta do ano! Não cair em esparrelas idiotas que o Slytherin louro preparasse para ela! Por mais atracção que sentisse!

Sempre tinha conseguido esconder e controlar as suas emoções perante o Malfoy. Não que o achasse uma pessoa agradável, longe disso, mas havia algo nele que a atraia de uma maneira que agora sabia não poder controlar.

"Malditas mulheres e a sua atracção inata para rapazes malcomportados!"

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. E aproximou-se, quebrando a distância que os separava. "Não percebi, Granger." Levantou a mão e colocou um cabelo solto por detrás da orelha da morena. O mero toque da ponta dos seus dedos gelados levou Hermione a dar um pulo e a recuar.

"Nada, Malfoy. Estava só a divagar." Levou as mãos aos braços, esfregando-os em parte pelo frio da noite e, em parte, para esconder dos olhos provocantes do louro a rigidez dos seus mamilos. "Olha Malfoy, acho que vou andando. Ontem foi apenas um acaso e acho que não é sensato fazermos isto outra vez e-..."

Ela calou-se de rompante ao sentir novamente o seu dedo gelado pressionado contra os seus lábios carnudos e molhados. "Shh..." O seu toque frio e a sensualidade das suas palavras arrepiaram todos os centímetros da sua pele. Draco lambeu os lábios inconscientemente. Toda esta inocência da morena provocava um efeito afrodisíaco no louro. "Ontem não foi sensato." Sorriu. "Hoje vai sê-lo."

A morena não conseguiu evitar uma expressão confusa. Por isso ele continuou. "Hoje, Granger, vai ser muito mais divertido. Hoje já sabes o que esperar." Passou a sua mão no braço arrepiado da morena e perguntou-se como era possível ela se arrepiar ainda mais do que já estava.

"Aliás, no ponto em que ambos nos encontramos, acho que insensato seria irmos embora. Eu quero-te, Granger. Eu desejo-te." Baixou a cabeça e plantou suaves beijos sedutores nos ombros nus da morena. "Loucamente..." Sussurrou.

Cada palavra suave surgia embriagada de desejo; repleta de suculentas sugestões; carregada de promessas lascivas e excitantes. E cada sílaba deixava as pernas de Hermione fracas e bambas e o seu coração a latejar. Mas não era só o coração que latejava. Podia jurar que tinha mais de mil corações a bater em partes estratégicas do seu corpo.

"Oh... eu... bem..."

Draco deu por si a sorrir. Era tão fácil convencê-la. O desejo sempre estivera presente: em olhares furtivos durante as aulas; num leve mordiscar do lábio inferior quando se tocavam inocentemente nos corredores; os insultos que deixaram de trocar com o passar dos anos...

Sempre houvera algo a que nenhum dos dois tinha dado atenção e que agora se tornava evidente. Draco percebeu isso no segundo em que inalou o cheiro quente e perfumado da _Amortentia_.

E Hermione começava a percebê-lo agora.

Draco olhou-a nos olhos. As suas faces estavam a meros centímetros uma da outra. Aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e respirou lentamente, deixando que a sua respiração quente lhe acariciasse os lábios trémulos. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e-...

"Espera." A sua voz era tudo menos firme, mas era decidida. Ele afastou-se um pouco tentando esconder o desapontamento. "Ouve... porque é que me apagaste a memória...? Achas que há assim tanto problema se eu me lembrar disto amanhã? Seria até mais fácil. Qual foi o teu propósito?"

Draco engoliu em seco.

_Deixar uma abertura para que possa abandonar a tua vida quando for necessário. Fugir que nem um cobarde quando me tornar vergonhoso aos teus olhos depois de cumprir a minha missão. Escapar do teu olhar acusador quando não mais te puder tocar._

"Não houve nenhum propósito especial, Granger. Só não quero que os teus amiguinhos cabeça de cicatriz e Weasley pobretanas saibam do assunto. Não me parece que sobrevivesse para contar a história." Mentiras. Seria isto ao que a sua vida estava reduzida? Mentiras...?

Ela pareceu aceitar a explicação. Mas mesmo assim abriu a boca para falar: "Muito obrigada pela confiança que tens em mim. Achas mesmo que eu alguma vez iria mencionar esta situação ao Harry e ao Ron?" Deu uma roncadela nada feminina e sorriu. "Não me parece que seja esse o problema..."

Draco sorriu sedutoramente. "Não, Granger, realmente não é." Pousou-lhe a mão fria no fundo das costas e puxou-a de encontro a si. Os seus corpos estavam colados, bem como os seus olhos. "O único problema," usou a outra mão para fazer uma carícia suave na sua face rosada, "é tu pensares demais."

Draco sentiu a morena a arfar de surpresa com a intimidade do toque e viu o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto. "Eu não penso de mais!" A sua indignação era quase cómica.

"Hmm, hmm..." A sua resposta monossilábica enfureceu a morena ainda mais, se possível. Mas Draco contra atacou. Fechou os olhos e roçou o seu nariz frio no nariz dela. Isso fez com que ela parasse com as gaguejadelas de indignação. A morena fechou a boca de rompante e engoliu em seco quando sentiu as suas bochechas a arder.

A sua mão passou suavemente pelos cabelos emaranhados de Hermione, pousando no pescoço, puxando-a contra si, aumentando a intimidade. "Eu não... não..." Ela continuava com as suas tentativas fúteis e idiotas de contrariar a frase do louro, mas parecia não conseguir terminar o seu raciocínio.

Draco desviou a face e encostou os seus lábios húmidos ao ouvido de Hermione, que se encolheu com a proximidade. "O que estavas a dizer...?" Murmurou. Sussurrou. Torturou lentamente os sentidos mais selvagens que habitavam dentro da morena.

Hermione sentiu as suas pernas a tremer. O que raio estava ela a dizer, mesmo? Valeria a pena recordar? Tal acto parecia herculeano de momento e ela planeava ignorá-lo. O louro continuava com as carícias, com os toques, com os sussurros e suspiros, por isso ela não conseguia pensar.

Porque raio é que ele não a beijava de uma vez?

"Malfoy..." O seu murmúrio foi quase uma súplica. Era o que ele queria ouvir. Queria que a sabe-tudo Granger suplicasse pelo seu toque, pelo seu beijo, pelo seu prazer. Ele desviou os lábios do ouvido de Hermione e olhou-a nos olhos. Sempre demasiado perto, mas demasiado longe.

"Sim...?" Sussurrou inocentemente. Sentiu-a arfar quando as suas mãos hábeis a tocaram ao de leve nas costelas. Um arfar tão erótico que Malfoy teve de morder os lábios para não a beijar de seguida.

Ela fechou os olhos entregando-se ao prazer que antecipava e pousou as mãos quentes no peito dele. "Oh, Malfoy..." Havia perdido toda a razão. Não era mais a Hermione Granger racional que seguia todas as regras e condutas. Não sabia ao certo dizer o que era, mas sabia perfeitamente aquilo que queria: mergulhar novamente no mundo excitante e tão novo que era o Draco Malfoy.

_**«In the day nothing matters**__**  
**__**It's the night time that flatters»**_

(Durante o dia nada importa

É a noite que me elogia)

"Beija-me, Granger. Sabes que o queres fazer..."

A frase do louro serviu como gatilho no cérebro de Hermione. A morena suspirou audivelmente e lançou toda a prudência às urtigas. Agarrou-lhe os cabelos louros com força e usou-os para puxar os lábios de Draco contra os seus num frenesim de desejo, pouco se importando de lhe ter arrancado uns míseros cabelos perfeitos da sua cabeça perfeita.

Draco deu por si a sorrir mentalmente. Vitória. A inocente Granger estava completamente seduzida. Hermione, de momento, nada mais via à frente senão Draco Malfoy. Sentia um desejo extremamente profundo: algo que não sabia bem identificar nem tão pouco conseguia (ou queria) controlar.

Deixou uma das suas mãos deslizar pelo peito de Draco, barriga e, finalmente, breguilha. Tentou desapertar o botão das calças do louro com uma só mão, mas não conseguiu. Draco, ansioso, levou a mão às calças para a ajudar.

Enquanto isso a morena continuava a beijá-lo sofregamente sem parar sequer para respirar. As suas mãos tremiam de antecipação ao desapertar os botões da camisa de Draco. Frustrada pela demora, Hermione pegou no colarinho da camisa com ambas as mãos e puxou, rebentando os botões e rasgando a camisa.

Draco, surpreso, afastou-a e olhou-a nos olhos. "Uau." Sorriu lascivamente. "Olá Hermione Granger. Prazer em conhecê-la, sua _Succubus _disfarçada. "

Hermione esboçou um sorriso meio inocente, meio provocador e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Não gostas?" Tentou provocá-lo simplesmente pelo facto que sabia que o conseguia fazer.

Ele sorriu e começou a despir a camisa de noite da morena. "Oh, se gosto." E como era verdade. Era por este propósito que Draco tinha começado este jogo. Era este o seu escape. O seu trago de liberdade que sabia a puro mel.

Desde que tinha puxado Hermione Granger para a sua vida tão monótona e soturna que os dias passavam a correr. Todos os momentos que antes eram passados a planear a queda de Hogwarts e Dumbledore eram agora passados a relembrar a noite anterior e a magicar o que poderia acontecer na noite a seguir.

Por mais Shakespeariano que pudesse ser, ele tinha de admitir que Hermione Granger tinha sido a sua salvação quando ele se sentira como uma mosca presa numa mortífera teia de aranha.

Estes pensamentos foram-lhe retirados bruscamente quando a morena o empurrou para o chão. Foi neste preciso momento que Draco se congratulou mentalmente por ter tido demasiados pensamentos lascivos ao entrar na sala. Não fossem as almofadas enormes e os cobertores no chão, a sua queda teria sido demasiado dolorosa.

Puxou-a consigo e abraçou-a para atenuar a sua queda. Beijou-a novamente. Lábios contra lábios numa carícia preliminar. De seguida deixou a sua língua saborear a cereja do batom da morena. Não conseguiu impedir um pensamento furtivo na sua mente: porque raio é que as raparigas põem batom antes de ir dormir?

A intrusão de tal pensamento não foi suficiente para distrair Draco, já que Hermione abriu a boca dando entrada à língua exploradora do louro. Quando sentiu o músculo húmido brincar com a sua língua, Hermione não conseguiu suprimir um leve gemido.

Draco sentiu-se entumecer e gemeu em resposta. A sua mão apertou com força e possessão o seio de Hermione, massajando-o de seguida. Os seus dedos frios brincavam com o mamilo erecto da morena.

O loiro descolou os seus lábios dos lábios de Hermione e passou-os suavemente pelo ombro nu da morena. Inalou o perfume maravilhoso do seu corpo e sorriu. Fora este o perfume que tanto o deslumbrara na aula de poções. Abriu a boca e lambeu. Mordiscou suavemente enquanto a sua outra mão pousava nas costas de Hermione.

"Oh meu Merlin... Como é que isto está a acontecer...?" Murmurou. Draco só pensava: _'Como é que isto não aconteceu antes?' _Com um movimento brusco rodou o corpo da morena sob o seu, posicionando-se por cima dela. Em controlo.

Draco explorava avidamente todos os declives e curvas do corpo da morena. A sua mão explorava, a sua boca baptizava com beijos e os seus olhos criavam mapas mentais na sua cabeça.

Memórias.

Ele estava a criar memórias. Assim, talvez não se sentisse tão só quando contribuísse para a destruição de tudo aquilo que acabara de criar.

"Oh, Malfoy..." A voz arrastada de Hermione era intoxicante. Os seus olhos turvos, embriagados de prazer enlouqueciam-no e as suas carícias meio inexperientes, meio provocantes conseguiam seduzi-lo até à exaustão.

Num mundo idílico, ela seria o seu par perfeito. Num mundo idílico, o prazer carnal que partilhavam tornar-se-ia, a seu devido tempo, numa linda paixão: um amor reconfortante. Num mundo idílico, ele não se tornaria num traidor sem coração e não a abandonaria como um cobarde.

Involuntariamente, Draco beijou Hermione com mais carinho que pretendia, mas antes que ela pudesse retorquir ou inquirir sobre a razão, ele empurrou o seu corpo para a frente e penetrou-a.

Por mais gentil que tivesse sido, nem toda a gentileza do mundo conseguiria impedir o leve gemido de dor que a morena soltou. Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos. "Estás bem? Voltei a magoar-te..."

Ela sorriu. "Só um pouco. Mas não pares..." Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava no que tinha acabado de dizer. Por muito que lhe custasse a admitir, ela precisava disto. De se sentir mulher; de se sentir desejada.

"Desculpa... acho que me excedi um pouco com o desejo..." Baixou a cabeça e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior que ela mordia diligentemente. Passou a língua levemente enquanto as suas mãos acariciavam a sua face, o seu pescoço, os seios. Empurrou o seu corpo para a frente novamente. Desta vez mais devagar, com mais cuidado.

O corpo de Hermione movimentou-se ao ritmo do seu. As suas mãos ainda enterravam unhas perfeitamente cuidadas na sua pele, indicando-lhe que a dor não passara totalmente. Mas o corpo sensual da morena arqueava-se com cada movimento de Draco, permitindo-lhe uma entrada mais ampla.

"Oh... Malfoy..." A sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás, o seu peito subiu e os braços da morena apertaram-no. Draco baixou a cabeça e lambeu as pequeninas gotas de suor que começavam a formar-se no pescoço da morena e no peito, tomando o seu tempo para saborear os mamilos perfeitos de Hermione. "Oh, não pares!"

Draco obedeceu diligentemente ao seu desejo. Não ia parar, não planeava parar. Não conseguia parar. Agora que, finalmente, tinha encontrado um escape para os seus problemas, uma distracção com um sabor extremamente agradável, com certeza que não iria parar.

E, não pode deixar de reparar com orgulho que Hermione Granger também não parou de gritar o seu nome bem alto quando ambos atingiram o clímax.

««»»

_**«**__**I, I live among the creatures of the night**__**  
**__**I haven't got the will to try and fight»**_

(E, eu vivo entre as criaturas da noite

Não tenho a vontade de tentar e lutar)

Estavam ambos deitados. Ainda não se tinham levantado, ainda não se tinham vestido. Estavam cobertos apenas com os lençóis. Estavam ao pé um do outro, mas não se acariciavam, não se tocavam e não se olhavam. Apreciavam apenas a companhia que faziam um ao outro.

Há já algum tempo que nenhum dos dois soltava uma palavra. Hermione brincava com uma mecha de cabelo, encaracolando-o no seu dedo e soltando-o de seguida. Draco olhava o tecto.

"Malfoy..." Ela quebrou o silêncio confortável que os rodeava. Ele olhou para ela. "Vais-me apagar a memória outra vez, não vais?" O seu tom de voz não era pesaroso. Não era triste nem sentimental. Era resignado.

Ele permaneceu uns minutos em silêncio a contemplá-la. "Sabes que tem de ser feito..."

Ela encarquilhou o nariz. "Não, não tem. Mas se te apazigua a consciência, parece que sim." A morena contemplou o louro. "Não percebo porque tens tanto medo... achas mesmo que eu iria contar isto a alguém, Malfoy?" Deu um ronco nada feminino e continuou. "Para além do mais, achas mesmo que alguém iria acreditar, mesmo que eu contasse?"

Draco deu por si a sorrir também. "Os teus amiguinhos acreditariam... e depois eu é que levaria com as consequências. O que parece não te preocupar!" Passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado. "Gosto muito da minha aparência tal como está, obrigado. Não preciso que os teus amiguinhos dêem cabo dela!"

Hermione virou-se de lado para o olhar mais atentamente. O lençol que a cobria até ao pescoço deslizou permitindo que Draco contemplasse as curvas maravilhosas dos seios da morena.

"Diz a verdade, Malfoy... O que é que te preocupa realmente?"

Draco voltou a olhar o tecto. A verdade? Como é que ele lhe podia dizer a verdade? Poderia ele admitir que era um cobarde? Um servo do senhor das trevas? Uma marioneta inanimada comandada pela encarnação do mal?

Não. Não lhe diria a verdade. Para além do mais, a missão estava quase completa... tinha de a terminar. Tinha de cumprir o que lhe fora imposto. Sabia que era suposto falhar. Até o próprio Voldemort acreditava piamente que a semente dos Malfoy iria falhar.

Mas ele não falharia. Completaria a missão e tornar-se-ia, finalmente, no idiota maléfico que toda a gente o pintava.

E, surpreendentemente, o mais doloroso em todo esse processo seria abdicar do que tinha construído nestas últimas noites... Este trago de prazer e felicidade; O raio de luz na sua vida escura e deprimente;

"Granger, sabias que ficas maravilhosamente sedutora quando estás pensativa?"

Hermione sentiu a suas bochechas aquecerem e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Sei o que estás a fazer, Malfoy. Mas não vou cair nesse truque. Escusas de me distrair! Responde, o que te preocupa realmente?"

Ele sorriu e enrolou o braço na cintura dela, puxando-a para baixo de si. "E neste truque, será que cais?" Levantou-lhe os braços por cima da cabeça e prendeu-lhe os pulsos com uma só mão. Depois sorriu maliciosamente e levou a outra mão às suas costelas. "Prepara-te para a tortura!"

Os seus dedos passaram levemente nas costelas e Hermione abriu a boca com espanto. "Oh, não te atreverias!" Ele sorriu genuinamente.

"Ah não?" E os seus dedos começaram a fazer cócegas nas costelas da morena, passando para a barriga, debaixo dos braços, todo e qualquer sítio, já que a morena sentia cócegas em qualquer parte do corpo. "Rende-te, Granger!"

Hermione começou a rir histericamente. "Oh, não! Pára! Pára, Malfoy! Isso é insuportável!" Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e as gargalhadas não paravam de sair. As suas pernas pontapeavam o ar mas falhavam completamente o corpo do louro.

Draco deu por si a gargalhar junto com a morena. De repente parou. Ela continuava a sorrir e a soltar bafos de ar enquanto tentava limpar as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Draco engoliu em seco.

O que raio estava ele a fazer?

Levou a mão ao cabelo num gesto nervoso. Que raio tinha sido esta impressão algures na sua barriga quando a morena soltara gargalhadas de felicidade?

Estava a envolver-se demais.

Suspirou e arrancou o lençol que cobria Hermione. Começou a beijar os seus ombros nus enquanto a sua mão vagueava pelos seios arrepiados da morena.

Sexo. Nada mais. Não poderia ser nada mais. Fora sexo que ele procurara. Fora sexo que encontrara. E era apenas com sexo que ele se iria libertar, quando a ocasião chegasse.

Continuou a acariciar a morena com leves beijos e carícias e, antes de lhe apagar a memória, fez novamente amor com ela.

Não.

Fez sexo com ela. Nada mais. Não poderia ser nada mais.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Sim, eu sei! Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio! Não me matem por não actualizar, sim? Não vou prometer mais datas, mas espero que em breve tá? Até lá, agradecia umas reviews simpáticas! :3


	4. Missão Cumprida

**Sumário:**Draco está cansado de ser apenas o servo do Voldemort e, já que está metido numa missão suicida, porque não aproveitar os seus últimos momentos em Hogwarts com uma distracção saborosa?

**Notas de Autor:**Fic passada no 6º ano em Hogwarts. Contém cenas explícitas de sexo. Foram avisados...

**Disclaimer:**A J.K(iller) Rowling é que é a boss e é dona de todas as personagens e lugares. A música pertence a **Laura Branigan** e dá pelo título de **Self Control**. Viva os 80's! \m/

* * *

**FLORESTA DE SONHOS**

**Capítulo 4: **Missão Cumprida

_**«**__**Against a new tomorrow, so I guess I'll just believe it**__**  
**__**That tomorrow never knows»**_

(Contra um novo amanhã, por isso vou acreditar

que o amanhã jamais saberá)

Hermione acordou sobressaltada e olhou as horas. Ainda faltava um pouco de uma hora para se levantar. E mesmo que se deixasse dormir um pouco mais, não fazia diferença, era Domingo.

Deitou-se novamente para trás, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Duvidava seriamente que conseguisse pregar olho. Tivera outro sonho demasiado vivido. Tão ou mais vivido como o da noite anterior.

Suspirou novamente. Que raio lhe tinha dado ultimamente para ter estes sonhos tão estranhos? Corou.

Tentou forçar o sono, mas o seu coração estava a bater demasiado rápido e sentia as pernas a tremer como varas verdes. Estava tentada a visitar Madame Pomfrey. Podia ser que ela soubesse porque raio é que se estava a sentir assim e lhe desse algo forte!

Mas decidiu contra.

Suspirou uma vez mais e agarrou na sua varinha que se encontrava na mesinha de cabeceira. Lançou um encantamento de silêncio à sua volta e levantou-se. Não queria acordar as outras raparigas tão cedo a um Domingo.

Agachou-se junto ao seu malão e começou a revirar roupas, livros, molduras e tudo mais até encontrar o que procurava: uma poção calmante. Um golo apenas seria suficiente. Até porque já estava a sentir o seu coração a acalmar-se um pouco.

Quebrou o encantamento e voltou a deitar-se. Fechou os olhos e tapou-se. Quando achou que a poção estava a fazer efeito, pois sentia-se extremamente relaxada, pensou que estava de novo a sonhar.

Sentiu um respirar quente junto ao pescoço e um leve suspiro. Alguém suspirava o seu nome ao seu ouvido. Uma voz profunda, algo afectada, mas quem? Não conseguia identificar, havia muito ruído.

Quando tentava concentrar-se na voz, viu algo passar-lhe em frente à vista. Algo azul... e algo verde. Mas não conseguiu perceber o que era. A única imagem que lhe aparecia nítida era duas mãos brancas como cal. Sentiu-as percorrer a sua pele nua, frias como o gelo.

De repente, o flash, sonho, visão ou que quer que tivesse sido, desapareceu, assim como tinha aparecido. Mas Hermione não conseguiu preocupar-se mais com o assunto porque a poção calmante fez efeito e ela sucumbiu aos seus encantos.

««»»

Draco percorria os corredores silenciosamente. Era cedo. Era Domingo. Mas todo o cuidado era pouco. Ultimamente tinha-se desleixado com a missão e já era mais do que tempo de voltar a concentrar-se nela.

Sabia que o seu trabalho estava quase terminado. O armário estava quase pronto. Hoje seria o derradeiro teste. Se corresse bem...

Draco suspirou. Tinha de correr bem... a sua vida estava em jogo. A da sua mãe... a do seu pai... mas se; não, quando tudo tivesse pronto, a vida de outras pessoas estaria em jogo. Muito mais pessoas...

Granger...

Abanou a cabeça e reafirmou o passo. Não poderia hesitar. Olhou uma vez mais por cima do ombro verificando se estava sozinho. Não poderia ser seguido. Ainda por cima o espertinho do Potter andava a vigiá-lo e ele não se poderia dar ao luxo de ser descoberto.

Suspirou quando confirmou que estava sozinho e passou uma última vez pela porta da sala das necessidades. Quando a porta apareceu, olhou uma vez mais de relance e entrou.

Passou através de filas e montes de objectos velhos, talvez com algum valor, mas aos quais Draco nunca tinha prestado grande atenção. Quando encarou de frente o armário, suspirou pesadamente.

Encarou o chão durante alguns minutos enquanto os seus dentes brancos mordiam o lábio inferior, nervosamente. Abriu o armário.

"Vais funcionar correctamente desta vez, seu monte de lenha inútil?"

Esperou uns segundos pela resposta do armário. Sorriu. Estaria finalmente a dar em doido? Quando é que um armário troglodita alguma vez respondeu a um feiticeiro? Nunca, jamais, em tempo algum!

Ou talvez sim, mas Draco não tinha muita vontade de ir pesquisar o assunto. Respirou fundo e apontou a varinha ao armário. "_Serpensortia!_" Uma serpente de tamanho respeitável deslizou da ponta da varinha para o meio do armário. Draco fechou a porta e suspirou novamente.

Parte de si queria que o armário funcionasse às mil maravilhas, mas havia uma outra parte que queria que tudo desse para o torto. Draco não sabia qual das partes era a mais corajosa. Abriu de novo o armário e olhou atentamente.

A cobra não estava lá. Nenhum pedaço dela estava lá. Nada. Vazio. Draco apalpou toda a extensão do armário, procurou algum buraco por onde ela pudesse ter caído, mas não encontrou nada.

Engoliu em seco. Tinha funcionado. O armário estava a funcionar correctamente. A hora havia chegado, finalmente.

««»»

"Hermione Granger! Ainda estás na cama?" Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Sentou-se e pestanejou enquanto bocejava. Ginny estava a olhá-la com um misto de preocupação e repreensão.

"Bom dia para ti também, Ginny." Disse entre bocejos. "O que fazes aqui tão cedo?" Esfregou os olhos para afastar o sono.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Hermione, estás doente? Já é meio-dia..."

A morena arregalou os olhos e quase que pulou da cama, todo o sono fora esquecido. "Meio-dia? Não pode ser! Ainda agora eram sete da manhã! Oh meu Merlin!"

Ginny encarou a sua amiga com divertimento perante tal atrapalhação. "Oh, vá lá Hermione. Até parece que nunca acordaste ao meio-dia antes!" Deu-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas e a morena sentou-se à beira da cama. "Vive um pouco! És tão jovem!" Sorriu.

Hermione levantou o dedo no ar numa súbita realização. "Oh, já sei! Deve ter sido a poção!" Ginny olhou-a curiosamente, não parecendo nem um pouco abalada por a sua amiga ter ignorado o que tinha acabado de dizer.

"Poção...?"

Hermione olhou a sua amiga. "Sim... Tomei um pouco de uma poção calmante que tinha para ali..." Corou e olhou para as suas mãos que estavam no colo. "Tive outro sonho daqueles, Ginny..."

Os olhos da ruiva arregalaram-se e o seu sorriso chegou-lhe às orelhas. Chegou-se mais perto da morena e mordeu o lábio em antecipação. "Oh, conta, conta! Adoro esses teus sonhos!" Sorriu maliciosamente. "Já sabes quem é o misterioso sedutor que te faz essas coisas maravilhosas?" Soltou uma risadinha infantil.

Hermione esboçou um meio sorriso. "Não, nem por isso..." E contou à sua amiga e confidente tudo o que se conseguia lembrar do estranho sonho. Ginny olhou-a como que a analisá-la. Levou o dedo indicador ao queixo e fez beicinho.

"Bem, então quer dizer que estamos à procura de alguém com as mãos brancas e geladas..." Esboçou um sorriso irónico. "Oh que fácil que isto vai ser! Estamos a meio do Inverno! Toda a gente tem as mãos brancas e frias com o gelo que está!"

Hermione suspirou pesadamente e viu-se obrigada a concordar. Mas Ginny não quis desistir tão cedo. "Bem, o que tinhas dito mais? Lembras-te de algo verde e azul, certo?"

Hermione anuiu. "Sim, sei que vi essas cores, mas não consigo adivinhar o que será porque não lhes consigo atribuir uma forma concreta..."

"Hmm... pode ser que o teu príncipe encantado seja alguém dos Ravenclaw ou dos Slytherin!" Sorriu e deitou-lhe a língua de fora. "Faz sentido! Pensa lá bem!"

Hermione fez uma careta e atirou-lhe com a almofada. "Duvido! A última coisa que ando por aí a reparar é em rapazes de outras equipas, quanto mais sonhar com eles!"

Ginny apertou a almofada e piscou o olho a Hermione. "Ah, pois! Que parvinha que sou, não é verdade? Tu só tens olhinhos para o meu irmãozinho!" E mandou-lhe a almofada de volta.

Hermione enrubesceu e levou com a almofada em cheio na cara. "Ginny! Que parvoíce! Eu não penso no Ronald!" Ginny lançou uma gargalhada sonora e levantou-se da cama.

"Sim, foste super convincente, Hermione. Agora acredito mesmo no que dizes!" Gargalhou de novo e ajeitou os cabelos. "Bem, de qualquer maneira o mistério está resolvido. De certeza que era o Ron! Tu não pensas em mais ninguém dessa maneira!"

Hermione enrubesceu ainda mais. "Ah, ah! És tão engraçadinha!"

Ginny sorriu abertamente e começou a dançar. "Hermione e Ron, sentadinhos numa árvore! B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O S-E!"

Hermione decidiu ignorar a sua amiga e puxou os lençóis para trás com a intenção de se levantar. "Ginny! Pára com essa parvoíce!" A morena tentou soar séria, mas não pôde evitar um sorriso de embaraço e divertimento. Pendurou os pés à borda da cama, pronta para pular.

"Hermione e Ron, sentadinhos numa-... Hermione! Por onde andaste?" Ginny olhava para os pés descalços da morena e apontava.

Hermione encarou-a, confusa. "O quê? Por onde andei? Então mas acabei de te dizer que nem saí da cama!"

"Pois olha que eu acho que andaste em algum lado. E não foi num sítio propriamente limpo, diria eu... Olha para os teus pés."

Hermione seguiu o dedo acusador de Ginny e fitou os seus pés descalços.

Os seus pés descalços e... **imundos!**

Imundos? Por Merlin, como poderia ela ter os pés completamente imundos? Tinha passado a noite inteira na Torre dos Gryffindor! E depois uma visão de mãos gélidas e de um sorriso hipnotizante atravessaram-lhe o pensamento.

Ela pestanejou e engoliu em seco. Isso não tinha passado de um sonho... Apenas um sonho...

"Que raio se passa comigo...?" Perguntou a morena, mais para si mesma do que para a sua amiga que a olhava preocupada.

««»»

Depois de ter constatado que o armário estava a funcionar correctamente, e de ter permanecido a olhá-lo incrédulo durante o resto da manhã, Draco saiu da sala das necessidades e rumou em direcção ao Salão para almoçar.

Não sabia descrever ao certo aquilo que estava a sentir, mas se tivesse de categorizar, escolheria confusão.

Havia uma luta interna, tão renhida que Draco se limitava a assistir. Queria ele realmente pôr fim à vida do Dumbledore? Não, a questão certa era: Poderia ele realmente pôr fim à vida de Dumbledore?

A cabeça doía-lhe. Latejava incessantemente. Draco afastou o prato cheio de comida e fitou o céu encantado. Pequenas gotículas de chuva caiam do tecto, sem nunca chegar ao chão do Salão.

Respirou fundo. Não poderia vacilar. Esta era a sua missão. A missão mais importante da sua vida. Afinal, se não a completasse não teria mais vida que restasse...

Nem ele, nem a sua família...

As portas do Salão abriram-se e ela entrou. Sim... depois havia mais esse pequeno pormenor...

Hermione Granger...

Estaria ele preparado para a deixar? Para largar a droga mais viciante que conhecia? Mais viciante ainda que a riqueza? Muito mais viciante que o poder?

Respirou fundo e sentiu o seu cheiro. O aroma quente. Uma fragrância tão agradável e aditiva que quase fez com que Draco saltasse do seu lugar de encontro a ela. Sorriu inconscientemente. Sim, e depois o que faria com ela no meio do Salão?

Afastou esses pensamentos rapidamente antes que se tornassem demasiado perigosos e ele se visse obrigado a satisfazê-los.

Mais uma noite.

Só mais uma noite de luxúria, prazer e esquecimento. Depois sim, poderia despedir-se de quem era e tornar-se em quem toda a gente pensava que ele era.

Só mais uma noite...

««»»

Hermione desceu lentamente para o Salão. O Harry e o Ron não tinham esperado por ela na sala comum para o almoço. Isso não era bom sinal... O facto de ter acordado com os pés imundos estava a plantar-lhe macaquinhos no cérebro.

E se o tal sonho não tivesse sido um mero sonho? E se Hermione tivesse realmente passado a noite com alguém? Alguém cujas mãos eram tão frias que a deixavam a escaldar.

Abanou a cabeça. Que idiota que estava a ser. Se tivesse feito uma coisa assim, certamente que se lembraria. Respirou fundo e abriu as portas do Salão. Olhou em volta e identificou o cabelo ruivo de Ron e o cabelo negro de Harry no meio de uma multidão de Gryffindors que se juntavam para almoçar.

Coçou o nariz nervosamente e entrou. Estranhamente sentiu-se observada. Mas manteve o olhar fixo nos seus amigos. Quando se aproximou, eles não se mexeram nem um centímetro para lhe dar lugar.

"Ora, ora. Seja bem aparecida. Vens tomar o pequeno-almoço junto com o almoço?" A voz de Ron era penetrante e algo fria. Ainda estava chateado por causa do tal chupão do dia anterior...

Sem que desse por isso, a sua cabeça começou a fazer contas: chupão e pés sujos? Não seria isso coincidência a mais? Hermione nem acreditava muito em coincidências... factos, sim! Pesquisa, com certeza! Mas coincidências...

"Então? Que se passa contigo?" Ron continuou.

Hermione pestanejou confusa. "Oh... bem... adormeci... tive um sonho horrível ontem... não dormi nada e estava tão cansada de manhã cedo que tive de tomar uma poção para adormecer... desculpem não ter avisado."

Harry sorriu-lhe num misto de preocupação e camaradagem e afastou-se, deixando-lhe espaço no meio dos dois para se sentar. Hermione sorriu-lhe de volta e sentou-se. Ron encarou-a novamente, ainda furioso.

"Tudo bem, isso até pode explicar o teu atraso, mas não explica o tal chupão que tinhas ontem no pescoço...!" A sua voz elevou-se e alguns Gryffindors viraram a cara para ver o que se passava.

"Ron... menos... não precisas gritar!" O tom de voz de Hermione era um misto de embaraço e severidade. "E eu já te disse que não era um chupão, teimoso. Eu fui mordida por uma melga e não reparei! Sabes perfeitamente como fico quando sou mordida!" Hermione sabia perfeitamente que Ron não fazia ideia de como a sua pele ficava quando era mordida por uma melga, mas também sabia que Ron não iria admitir que não sabia porque temia a raiva da morena.

Ele anuiu rapidamente, não arriscando uma resposta verbal para não trair a sua ignorância. Ela continuou. "Se eu tivesse reparado, tinha colocado o unguento para retirar a marca. Francamente, Ron. Não acredito que estejas chateado por uma parvoíce dessas!"

Convincente.

Até tinha parecido e soado bastante convincente. Poderia até ter-se convencido a si mesma que o chupão não passava de uma mordidela de melga. Não fosse ter confirmado durante meia-hora em frente ao espelho que era, definitivamente um chupão.

Ron não pareceu totalmente convencido, mas como não tinha argumentos para contrariar a morena, decidiu permanecer calado.

Hermione serviu-se de uma dose generosa de carne assada, puré e salada de alface. "Agora que a parvoíce já passou, posso comer o meu pequeno-almoço em paz?"

Ron murmurou entre dentes algo que se pareceu com: 'Pequeno-almoço ao meio-dia...?' mas como não teve coragem de o vociferar em voz alta, Hermione decidiu não ligar e deu uma garfada no puré.

"Ouçam, acho que o Malfoy hoje ainda está mais estranho que o habitual... não acham?" Harry virou-se no banco para olhar a mesa dos Slytherin. Hermione suspirou e pousou o garfo.

"Ainda não é desta que como em paz..." Respirou fundo e virou-se para trás. O Malfoy estava a olhar o prato com os olhos vidrados, como se estivesse ausente. Pansy falava alegremente com ele, mas o Malfoy parecia nem estar a ouvir o que ela estava a dizer. Hermione achava algo estranho, realmente. Onde estaria o sorriso de escárnio habitual? Onde estava a postura de 'todo poderoso'? Onde estavam os olhares arrogantes?

Como que em resposta à sua pergunta, Draco olhou na sua direcção. Mas o seu olhar não era arrogante. A sua postura era tudo menos poderosa. E o seu sorriso era inexistente. O seu olhar era, no entanto, penetrante. Complexo. Arrebatador.

Sem compreender bem porquê, Hermione corou até aos dedinhos dos pés. O seu coração acelerou a um ritmo estonteante e as suas pernas bambolearam. Sem contar com o calor que sentiu por todo o seu corpo...

Engoliu em seco e virou-se de rompante de volta à sua comida. "Acho que ele está normal como todos os outros dias, Harry. É só impressão tua." A sua voz tremia. O seu estômago dava voltas e ela estava tonta.

Subitamente o almoço já não lhe parecia tão apetitoso. "Sabem, acho que fiquei sem fome..." Levantou-se. "Vou apanhar um pouco de ar, tá? Já volto." Virou costas, pronta para abandonar o Salão, que de momento lhe parecia uma estufa de tão abafado que estava, e correr desenfreadamente para o ar livre.

A mão de Ron foi mais rápida que ela. "Espera. Onde vais tão depressa? Estás a sentir-te bem?" Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir perante o ar de consternação de Ron. Pousou a sua mão por cima da dele e sorriu-lhe carinhosamente.

"Estou bem, Ron..." Olhou para Harry. "Não se preocupem. Vou só apanhar um pouco de ar. Eu volto. Vão comendo." Olhou de novo para Ron que franzia as sobrancelhas preocupadamente. "Ron?" Ele suspirou e soltou-a.

"Tem cuidado Hermione. Se precisares de alguma coisa..."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada!" E saiu a correr.

««»»

Hermione estava a fitar o lago, encostada a uma árvore. O seu coração ainda não tinha parado de bater fortemente e ela não conseguia apontar o porquê de tal reacção. Pensando bem, não tinha sido a primeira vez nesta semana que tal lhe acontecia quando encontrava o Malfoy.

Porquê?

Suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos. Que raio se passava com ela? Estranhamente sentia uma espécie de vazio na sua cabeça... algo que lhe faltava. Um sítio específico que latejava com uma leve dor de cabeça. Era como saber que se lembrava de algo mais, mas não conseguia apontar o quê, ou sequer porque se estava a sentir assim.

Era como se tivesse a resposta a uma pergunta complicada mesmo na ponta da língua mas não a conseguisse vociferar.

E ela odiava isso.

Odiava saber que sabia algo, mas não o conseguia exprimir porque não se lembrava. E era assim que ela se estava a sentir de momento.

Frustrada.

Sim, essa era, realmente a palavra certa. Frustração conseguia sumariar todos os sentimentos que lhe iam na alma de momento. Mas frustração não era, nem de perto, a reposta aos seus problemas.

Aff, estava a ficar com dor de cabeça. Suspirou e apertou a cana do nariz com força, tentando aliviar a pressão.

"Hermione."

Levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta. Ele estava ali. Ela sorriu. "Olá Ron... não precisavas ter vindo até cá fora... eu estou bem, eu disse-te. É só uma ligeira dor de cabeça... nada mais."

Ron pareceu pensativo e demorou um pouco a responder. "Bem, como não comeste nada, decidi trazer-te um sumo de abóbora. Tens de ter algo no estômago." E estendeu-lhe um copo que tinha na mão.

Hermione sorriu e levantou-se. Agarrou o copo roçando a sua mão na mão de Ron. "Obrigada, Ronald." Sorriu carinhosamente.

Ron sorriu-lhe de volta, ainda que estranhamente, e olhou em volta, como que procurando algo. De seguida agarrou Hermione pela cintura e puxou-a contra si. Hermione corou e o ar ficou-lhe preso na garganta com a surpresa.

"R-Ron! O que estás a fazer?"

Ele apenas sorriu. Pousou-lhe uma mão no fundo das costas e baixou a cara para a beijar.

"_Stupefy!_"

O corpo de Ron embateu no chão com um baque e Hermione levou a mão à boca. "Malfoy! Porque fizeste isso!"

Hermione olhava-o com as bochechas em fogo. O Ron estivera prestes a beijá-la! E ainda que tivesse sido tudo muito de rompante e ele estivesse a agir estranhamente, Hermione não se teria importado.

"Ora, ora Granger." Sorriu. "Pensei que não quisesses beijar um pobretanas como o Weasley."

Ela fumegou. "Seu idiota! Ele nem te fez nada!" Malfoy lançou-lhe um sorriso que não era bem o sorriso de escárnio que Hermione conhecia. Era um sorriso muito mais natural. Ela corou.

"Oh, se fez..." Murmurou. Apontou a varinha a Ron e ignorou o gritinho de Hermione, que parecia procurar a sua varinha dentro do manto. "_Ennervate._" Ron acordou e olhou em volta, confuso. Hermione parou de procurar a varinha.

"Ron, estás bem?" Aproximou-se do corpo caído. Malfoy olhou para Ron com um olhar gélido e furioso e, estranhamente, ele encolheu-se.

"Erm... sim, Hermione... estou... erm... desculpa aquilo... eu..." Levantou-se. "Bem, adeus!" E saiu a correr de volta ao castelo.

"Ron!" Hermione fez tensão de correr atrás dele, mas Malfoy pôs-se no seu caminho.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger... não precisas de parecer tão desesperada." Hermione fumegou novamente e olhou a direcção onde Ron tinha ido. Ele já havia desaparecido. Ela suspirou e cruzou os braços encarando o louro que se encontrava à sua frente.

"Afinal o que é que queres, Malfoy?" Não conseguia entender porque é que ele tinha aparecido ali de rompante, mas entendia ainda menos porque é que Ron agira da maneira que agira. Porque é que ele não tinha aviado um murro na cara do Malfoy?

Ron estava estranho... porquê?

Draco sorriu outra vez aquele sorriso estranho e enigmático e estendeu a mão em direcção à morena, como se lhe fosse tocar. Parou o movimento a meio do ar e retraiu-se. "Logo saberás, Granger... logo saberás o que eu quero..." Virou as costas e foi-se embora.

Hermione ficou a olhar a figura de Malfoy a desaparecer no horizonte. Suspirou e olhou o céu. Sentou-se e tomou um gole de sumo de abóbora enquanto um pensamento solitário lhe atravessava a mente.

_'Que raio se passa com os homens de Hogwarts que andam todos a agir estranhamente...?'_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autor: **Primeiro, desculpem o atraso no lançamento deste capítulo :x Segundo, sim, eu sei que não está nada de especial... está curto e enfadonho, mas espero que tenham gostado de qualquer maneira. Terceiro, o próximo capítulo será o último desta fic! :x É só! ^^ Deixem uma reviewzinha, sim? :3

Pandora


	5. O Princípio do Fim

**Notas de Autora: **Ora bem meninos e meninas, pensei que esta história iria ter apenas 5 capítulos. Mas enquanto estava a escrever este vi-o alongar-se, e alongar-se, e alongar-se e entretanto já ia em 14 páginas de Word. Pensei então em dividi-lo em dois para vocês não terem de estar à espera mais tempo. Que acham? Por isso contem ainda com mais um capítulo. Esse sim, será o final. E sairá ainda antes do próximo capítulo da UNVUNP pois está quase terminado. Enfim, espero que gostem e desculpem a demora!

* * *

**FLORESTA DE SONHOS**

**Capítulo 5: **O Princípio do Fim

_**«**__**A safe night, I'm living in the forest of my dream**__**  
**__**I know the night is not as it would seem»**_

(Uma noite segura, estou a viver na floresta do meu sonho

Sei que a noite não é o que aparenta)

Draco pegou em Ron pelo colarinho da camisa e levantou-o, encostando-o contra a parede. A sua face era um misto de raiva, nojo e ciúme. "Seu imbecil! Podias ter arruinado tudo! Idiota!"

Virou a cara e rugiu furiosamente.

"D-desculpa Draco... eu agi sem pensar. Ela estava mesmo ali e... bem... estava mesmo à mão de semear!"

Draco olhou-o nos olhos. "À mão de semear?" A sua voz era calma apesar da fúria na sua face. Ron encolheu os ombros da melhor maneira que pôde e gaguejou enquanto procurava ar:

"Bem... a sangue-de-lama cresceu, Draco, deves ter reparado nisso... eu simplesmente queria... tocar-lhe... e passar a minha língua-..."

Mas ele não acabou a frase porque Draco apertou o punho e deu-lhe um murro. Largou-o de seguida deixando-o a gemer no chão.

"Nem sequer penses em acabar essa frase, Crabbe. Já estou farto das tuas tretas! Eu dei-te uma missão. E nem isso és capaz de fazer direito!" Virou-se, passou a mão pelo cabelo, suspirando, e voltou a virar-se para Crabbe que estava agarrado ao nariz sardento de Ron. "Não te aproximes mais dela, Crabbe, ou o Senhor das Trevas não irá ficar muito contente."

Pensou em virar-se, mas olhou Crabbe uma vez mais com desprezo e pontapeou-o, como que para marcar a sua ameaça veementemente. Deixou-o a gemer no chão e voltou aos seus aposentos.

* * *

"Pronto! Perfeito!" Hermione olhou em volta e sacudiu as mãos uma na outra. "Assim se sair da cama à noite, vou dar por ela." Sorriu de contentamento com a sua própria tarefa. Tinha armadilhado o espaço à volta da sua cama com cordéis atados a livros, para que se por acaso se levantasse durante a noite, ficaria a saber, pois os cordéis puxariam os livros de cima da cadeira e cairiam ao chão.

Voltou a sorrir. "Que engenhocas!" Sentia-se confiante que nada iria acontecer aos seus preciosos cordéis e livros, por isso foi a sorrir que se aninhou nos lençóis fofos e se preparou para uma noite de sonhos agitados.

* * *

A noite apareceu barulhenta e escura. A chuva batia desenfreadamente nas janelas do castelo. Os relâmpagos iluminavam até os corredores mais escuros e os trovões ribombavam de tal maneira que as armaduras do castelo tremiam ao mesmo tempo que o trovão.

Draco sorriu enquanto saía da sala comum dos Slytherin. Mais uma vez o tempo conseguia igualar a sua disposição: tenebroso, barulhento e assustador.

_Só mais uma noite..._

A sua última noite de liberdade. O seu último bafo de felicidade. O seu último trago da doçura que era o corpo de Hermione Granger...

Suspirou. Era a última noite. Teria de ser. A sua missão estaria completa, os seus pais estariam a salvo, e ele seria um traidor.

Era um mundo perfeito...

Não sabia muito bem para quem, mas deveria ser perfeito para alguém, já que para ele lhe cheirava a um balde cheio de dejectos de Hipógrifo.

Suspirou novamente quando chegou à porta da sala das necessidades. Repetiu o ritual de sempre e uma porta materializou-se à frente do seu nariz. Ela ainda não tinha chegado. Teria ele chegado mais cedo ou teria ela se atrasado? Não sabia...

Ouviu uns passos surdos a pouca distância e abriu a porta preparando a varinha. Assim que ela apareceu na sua linha de visão, ele apontou-lhe a varinha, ignorando o grito abafado da morena.

"_Recordatio."_

Não esperou sequer que ela se lembrasse de tudo. Pegou na sua mão e puxou-a para dentro da sala das necessidades, sem sequer reparar em como estava decorada.

"Malf-..." A sua frase foi cortada com um beijo penetrante e apaixonado. As mãos de Draco desapertavam freneticamente a camisa de noite da morena enquanto a sua língua a seduzia para um beijo mais intenso.

A cabeça de Hermione transbordava com mil coisas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Lembrava-se de tudo o que se tinha passado nos últimos dias, assim como todas as explicações para todas as estranhezas que lhe tinham acontecido ultimamente.

O problema era que não se conseguia concentrar nessas memórias de momento...

As mãos hábeis e exploradoras do louro mantinham-na completamente alheada a toda e qualquer informação que o seu cérebro sóbrio lhe quisesse mostrar.

E ela estava a adorar cada segundo.

A sua língua procurou a do Slytherin. Ele empurrou-a gentilmente para o chão almofadado e, quebrando o beijo momentaneamente, tirou-lhe o resto da roupa com impaciência enquanto a olhava; enquanto a imortalizava na sua memória conspurcada.

Parou um segundo quando a sua mente vagueou involuntariamente para cantos obscuros. Lembrou-se da sua missão. Lembrou-se do que iria fazer dali a meras horas. E suspirou.

As suas mãos pararam de desabotoar os botões e os seus ombros encovaram-se para a frente numa pose derrotista.

Permaneceu assim durante um mero segundo. Mas foi o suficiente. "Malfoy? O que se passa? Está tudo bem?"

A morena fez tenção de se levantar para o olhar nos olhos, mas ele inclinou-se para a frente, roubou-lhe um beijo leve e preocupado e murmurou entre dentes: "Não se passa nada."

"Mas..." Ela insistiu sabendo perfeitamente que havia algo mais por detrás do inocente 'não se passa nada'.

"Shhh." Ele pousou-lhe o dedo gelado nos lábios molhados e olhou-a nos olhos. Ela sentiu-se derreter. Eram estas as mãos gélidas que tanto se lembrara nos seus sonhos; Eram estes os olhos azulados que a atormentavam durante a noite. "Não quero perder tempo com conversas que não fazem sentido, Hermione. Agora só tu importas. És o presente, o passado e o futuro. Tudo num simples momento. Umas simples horas em que me posso vangloriar na tua presença. Na tua luz."

Outra vez aquele ar enfadonhamente derrotista. Aquele sorriso ausente e preocupado. "Só tu, Hermione. Agora. Nada mais importa." E beijou-a, deixando os seus sentidos a rodopiar de tal maneira que a morena julgava estar a viajar num botão de transporte. Um rodopiar de emoções que começava na maneira como ele a olhara, passava pelas suas palavras doces e terminava na maneira em como o seu nome rolava vagarosamente e docemente quando dito pelos lábios finos de Draco Malfoy.

"Draco..." Tentou ela quase silenciosamente. O seu nome saiu-lhe tão naturalmente que ela se espantou. O louro parou com os beijos irrequietos que plantava na pele branca de Hermione e olhou-a. Um sorriso espantado e orgulhoso marcava agora presença na sua face. Ela também sorriu. "Draco..." Voltou a soltar o seu nome ao vento, marcando-o como seu. Passou-lhe a mão suave no cabelo perfeito e puxou-o contra a sua boca fervorosamente. Por Merlin, queria-o e já!

Draco respondeu à sua ânsia e soltou toda a sua paixão no beijo. Quando sentiu os seus lábios frios colidirem com a fervura dos lábios da morena, sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer de prazer.

Era incrível como um dia inteiro de abstinência da sua droga favorita lhe provocava tal efeito. Não queria nem imaginar o que lhe aconteceria quando fizesse o que tinha de ser feito e desaparecesse da sua vida para sempre...

Inspirou profundamente por entre beijos e deixou que o perfume adocicado da morena lhe entranhasse pelas narinas. Tentou gravar cada momento num qualquer canto recôndito da sua memória. Talvez num dia escuro e chuvoso como o de hoje ele se pudesse perder em tais memórias e esquecer, por fim, tudo o que se tornara.

Mas não hoje. Hoje iria apreciar todos os instantes em que os seus lábios roçavam a pele suave de Hermione; todos os segundos em que ela o olhava bem nos olhos; todos os minutos que passavam nos braços um do outro a fazer amor...

Hermione desabotoou os botões da camisa de Draco habilmente e fervorosamente. As palavras doces que o louro lhe tinha dito ainda há pouco tinham posto o seu sangue a fervilhar. Precisava de uma boa dose de Draco Malfoy antes que sucumbisse à loucura.

Ele ajudou-a tirando as calças e pontapeando-as para bem longe. Passou uma mão na face de Hermione e desceu, acariciando-lhe o pescoço, a clavícula, o peito, onde se demorou um pouco mais, massajando os mamilos sensíveis, descendo em seguida para a barriga.

Hermione sentiu a sua pele arrepiar-se e eriçar-se em cada centímetro de pele que os dedos gélidos do louro tocavam. Draco acariciava vagarosamente todo o corpo da morena. Acariciava e depois beijava. Um vai vem de lábios e dedos que a estava a deixar louca de prazer e ansiedade.

"Oh, Draco. Vá lá!"

A ansiedade na voz da morena, a leve sugestão de comando que lhe auferiu fez com que o louro soltasse uma leve risada.

"Oh!" O bafo de ar que Draco soltou com a risada esteve sensivelmente perto do sítio que mais latejava entre as pernas de Hermione. Do sítio que ela queria, não, **precisava**, desesperadamente que ele tocasse, acariciasse, beijasse, por Merlin, qualquer coisa menos esta tortura incessante de beijos e carícias!

Ele sabia exactamente o que ela queria, mas estava tentado a prolongar-lhe esse prazer o mais que pudesse. Estava simplesmente a adorar as expressões de ânsia e desespero que Hermione fazia.

Hermione enterrou-lhe as mãos no cabelo e apertou, arfando enquanto o louro soltava um beijo casto na sua virilha. Demasiado perto!

Draco sorriu e arqueou a língua dando-lhe, finalmente, aquilo porque ela ansiava. Hermione gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Ele sentia os músculos da morena a retesarem-se e a contorcerem-se com a paixão do momento. Ela estava perto do clímax e ele sabia-o.

Içou o seu corpo para cima do de Hermione, ignorando o suspiro de aborrecimento que ela soltou quando ele parou os movimentos circulares da sua língua astuta. Queria estar dentro dela quando o corpo dela se contorcesse e queria ter a língua quente da morena enrolada na sua quando ela gritasse de prazer.

Penetrou-a gentilmente e tomou os lábios dela nos seus para abafar o seu arfar erótico. Para o engolir e tomá-lo como seu. Mais um avanço. Mais um gemido abafado. Oh, céus, como, por todos os feiticeiros de barba branca e chapéu pontiagudo, poderia ele sobreviver sem tomar esta droga todas as noites, se tudo o que ele mais desejava era estar dentro dela a todas as horas do dia?

Soltou os lábios da morena para a puder olhar bem nos olhos. Ela estava extasiada de prazer, encharcada em sensualidade e embriagada de erotismo. Olhá-la, apenas, sabia-lhe a puro néctar dos Deuses.

Sentiu-a arquear as costas; sentiu os seus músculos contorcerem-se e retesar-se e, antes que ela abrisse a boca em puro êxtase, ele mergulhou a sua língua dentro dos lábios molhados da morena e sentiu-a dar asas ao prazer enquanto estava totalmente dentro dela.

Uma droga. Uma droga que não podia recusar. Uma droga que não podia recusar mas iria abandonar.

E sofrer uma dura ressaca até ao fim da sua vida miserável.

* * *

"Estás muito calado..."

Ele sorriu. "Ora, Granger, até parece que costumamos falar muito." Granger. Não mais o Hermione sensual que lhe tinha escapado dos lábios no calor do momento.

Estavam ambos deitados a fitar o tecto, que esta noite se encontrava encantado. Chuva, trovoada e relâmpagos rodeavam-nos. Seguramente um espelho das emoções do louro.

"Sim, eu sei..." Suspirou enquanto brincava com um dedo do pé. "Mas hoje há algo que está diferente..." Olhou-o nos olhos. Ele não olhou de volta. "Há algo que me estás a esconder e não sei o quê..." Soltou uma risadinha sarcástica. "Sinceramente, nem sei se quero saber..."

O louro olhou-a finalmente. Que cabecinha perspicaz que ela era, realmente. "Não é nada com que tenhas de te preocupar." Frio. Calculista. "Problemas de Quidditch." Rematou.

Ela encolheu os ombros e abanou a cabeça. "Tudo bem... mas ainda assim..." Suspirou. "Bem, suponho que me vás apagar a memória outra vez, certo?"

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de anuir. Precisava de manter a conversa fria e distante. Precisava de se afastar com cuidado. Não se deixar apegar.

"Tudo bem." Ela suspirou uma vez mais e levantou-se do chão enrolando o lençol à sua volta. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e andou até à janela olhando, pela primeira vez nessa noite, para a decoração da sala das necessidades. "Uau..." Murmurou.

Só agora se tinha apercebido o quão bela estava a sala. Velas e tapeçarias por todo o lado; pétalas de rosa caídas em cada centímetro do chão; almofadas e almofadões por todo o lado.

O que havia passado pela cabeça de Draco Malfoy quando entrou na sala para ela estar assim?

Olhou por cima do ombro e fitou o louro, pensativa. O que é que se passava entre eles? Como é que ela poderia classificar aquilo que partilhavam? Draco devolveu-lhe o olhar torridamente. Hermione sentiu-se arrepiar e suspirou involuntariamente. Muito bem, reescrevendo: o que haveria mais para classificar entre eles, para além de paixão tórrida e sedução estonteante?

Voltou a fitar o céu estrelado, mas desta vez o verdadeiro, e não o encantado da Sala das Necessidades. Os relâmpagos continuavam a cair com uma intensidade feroz. A tempestade teimava em não acalmar. A morena suspirou pesadamente.

Daqui a pouco ir-se-ia embora. Alterada. Incompleta. Como detestava que não confiassem nela o suficiente para guardar certos segredos. Os pais dela fizeram-lhe isso inúmeras vezes em criança; os seus tios também o faziam; as raparigas com quem partilhava o dormitório faziam-no; Draco Malfoy fazia-o...

Pensou em como seria bom lembrar-se disto pela manhã. Ter algo pelo que ansiar o resto do dia. Esperar pelo cair da noite e sair, pé ante pé, do dormitório para se encontrar com um membro dos Slytherin neste _Rendez-Vous_ imoral. Sorriu. Seria isso tão impossível?

Virou-se de novo para Draco e abriu a boca, pronta a falar. Mas desistiu no segundo a seguir. Sabia que ele nunca iria assentir a esse desejo. A todos os outros desejos, por mais eróticos e proibidos que fossem, ele assentia, mas o que ela mais queria ver realizado, ele nunca pensaria sequer no assunto.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou-se novamente para a janela. De súbito lembrou-se de uma saída óbvia: Valeriana. Quase gargalhou, mas conteve-se. A raiz de Valeriana anulava pequenas modificações na memória. Não funcionava se fossem muito graves ou feitas há demasiado tempo, mas era perfeito para o caso de Hermione.

Oh, por Merlin, a sua poção calmante continha raiz de Valeriana, por isso ela tinha tido flashes tão nítidos quando a tomou. Era, definitivamente, essa a resposta que precisava. Mas como iria ela lembrar-se pela manhã que tinha de tomar Valeriana?

Bem... estava na Sala das Necessidades. Certamente não seria complicado encontrar uma solução viável... só precisava de saber exactamente aquilo que necessitava... e essa era a parte complicada...

"Granger... porque estás tão pensativa?"

A voz sussurrada de Draco Malfoy arrepiou-a por todo o corpo. Fechou os olhos e suspirou involuntariamente quando o louro encostou os lábios quentes na orelha de Hermione. "Hmmm...? Não estás a planear nada maroto... pois não?"

Oh, AGORA estava! Antes estava bem entretida a pensar numa solução prática para um problema, agora bem que lhe estava a apetecer ser marota! Tentou responder, mas gemeu ao invés disso.

Draco deslizava as mãos pelos ombros nus da morena. "Parece-me bem que estavas..." Pousou a mão no nó apressado que Hermione dera ao lençol que enrolara à sua volta quando se levantara para ir olhar as estrelas à janela. "E sabes o que é que eu faço a meninas marotas...?"

Hermione não sabia, mas a sua cabeça estava a mostrar-lhe imagens bem vívidas de algumas opções. E eram todas fantasticamente marotas...

Draco desapertou o lençol que caiu sem ruído no chão alcatifado. A respiração de Hermione acelerou e a sua mão fechou-se, as suas unhas enterraram-se na pele, mas ela nem sentiu dor.

"Já vais ver..." Sussurrou uma vez mais. Um mero suspiro. Hermione podia até ter imaginado as palavras. A mão de Draco deslizou pelo peito da morena, que arfava impetuosamente, e foi deslizando até parar no meio das suas pernas.

Hermione prendeu a respiração quando o sentiu tão perto. Mas Draco não avançou. Soprou-lhe ao ouvido uma vez mais. "Em que é que estavas a pensar?" Perguntou sensualmente.

Hermione abriu a boca mas as palavras que de lá saíram não faziam qualquer sentido. Eram apenas um apanhado de palavras soltas entoadas num leve suspiro erótico.

"Desculpa, não percebi..." O sussurro de Draco percorreu-lhe a espinha, arrepiando-a em sítios que não sabia ser possível arrepiar-se. "O que é que estavas a dizer?" O louro plantava beijos suaves nos ombros e pescoço de Hermione enquanto a sua mão se movia penosamente devagar, torturando, atarantando.

"Disse que me apetece ser marota..." Conseguiu soltar entre suspiros e gemidos. Hermione fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos frios de Draco entrarem dentro de si e arfou enquanto mordia os lábios.

Draco sorriu e continuou a dedilhar a sua própria melodia erótica. A morena gemeu uma vez mais e encostou a cabeça para trás enquanto a sua mão puxava o louro pelo pescoço e o atraía para um beijo molhado.

Hermione sentia as suas pernas a fraquejar. As sensações que percorriam o seu corpo faziam o rubor subir-lhe à face de tal maneira que achava que não tinha sangue suficiente nas pernas para a manter em pé. O compasso constante dos dedos ágeis de Draco faziam-na arfar e soltar o seu nome entre suspiros e gemidos.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás e colocou a sua mão por cima da de Draco empurrando-o mais para dentro de si. "Oh sim, não pares!" Draco sorriu e beliscou-lhe o ombro com os dentes, levemente.

E depois parou.

Hermione gemeu. Desta vez de frustração. "Porque é que paraste?" A sua voz, ainda que carregada de frustração, estava embriagada de desejo erótico. Draco sabia que tinha parado num momento crítico.

"Ora, ainda não me disseste em que é que estavas a pensar..." Disse o mais inocentemente que podia. Hermione grunhiu de maneira nada feminina e lançou-se para o colo do louro enquanto lhe plantava um beijo molhado.

Enquanto tomava a língua do louro na sua boca e brincava com ela, sentiu o membro de Draco pulsar e erguer-se e sorriu mentalmente. Tudo bem, o Malfoy queria fazer joguinhos com ela, hein? Pois esse era um jogo que podia ser jogado a dois. Ela também sabia seduzir.

Mexeu as ancas para cima e para baixo de modo a que Draco conseguisse sentir o quão pronta estava para ele. Draco fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Para quem ainda esta semana era virgem, Hermione sabia certamente provocá-lo.

Mas se a morenazinha esperta julgava que o podia derrotar no seu próprio jogo, estava bem enganada. Sorriu, apertou-lhe as nádegas com as duas mãos e empurrou-a contra a parede com autoridade.

"Granger," sorriu, "quem manda aqui sou eu."

Hermione não pôde deixar de gargalhar em frente ao seu nariz altivo. "Isso é o que vamos ver."

Deixou que as suas pernas esguias deslizassem para longe do corpo quente do louro e lambeu os lábios. Draco arqueou a sobrancelha, pensativo. A morena sorriu e ajoelhou-se à sua frente.

O sorriso de Draco inundou-lhe toda a face. "Oh, isto vai ser bom." Sinceramente? Agora pouco lhe importava quem ganhava ou não o joguinho. Abafou um gemido quando a língua húmida da morena dançou no seu membro entumecido. Oh, ele era o mestre do joguinho. Se era. Mas quem é que se importava com isso agora? Gemeu de vez e sentiu as suas pernas tremer quando Hermione o tomou na sua boca quente.

Ganhar ou perder? Que se lixassem os jogos! O que importava era ser uma boa partida...

Sorriu enquanto Hermione voltava a encavalitar-se nele, desta vez com o propósito de ser penetrada. Ele satisfez o seu desejo, sorriu de novo, e tomou os lábios de Hermione nos seus com toda a possessão que sentia naquele momento.

Previsões para o jogo de hoje? Lento, com poucos intervalos mas com direito a prolongamento, e extremamente renhido.

* * *

Hermione sentia-se fechar os olhos, mas não queria adormecer. Devia ser perto das quatro da manhã e amanhã era dia de aulas, mas não queria que a noite acabasse. Não queria que o sol se levantasse e trouxesse com ele a confusão, os sonhos e os flashes.

Mas, ainda mais importante, não queria que a manhã lhe lavasse a memória das carícias, dos beijos, dos sussurros e gemidos e, principalmente, daquele cinzento azulado que a encarava.

"Não quero dormir..." Sussurrou enquanto fechava os olhos. Draco olhava-a e Hermione não conseguia ler o que lhe ia na alma. "Quero lembrar-me..."

Draco levantou uma mão para colocar uma mecha de cabelo de Hermione por detrás da sua orelha. Depois deixou a sua mão pousar na face macia da morena durante um mero segundo antes de a retirar.

Num outro dia qualquer já lhe teria apagado a memória e nenhum deles estaria ali. Mas hoje não era um dia normal. Amanhã não haveria nada com que ansiar. Nenhum encontro furtivo. Nada. Amanhã destruiria Hogwarts e tudo o que tinha criado neste par de dias.

Amanhã seria um monstro.

A mão de Hermione enrolou-se levemente e os seus lábios sussurraram palavras que Draco já não ouviu. O louro fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Estava na hora. Teria de acabar com tudo. Quebrar tudo o que os ligava e desligar-se emocionalmente desta morena que era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Esperou para ouvir o respirar constante da morena que significava sono profundo e suspirou pesadamente. Procurou a sua varinha no chão ao seu lado e apoiou-se num braço enquanto os seus olhos perscrutavam a forma adormecida de Hermione.

Tentou com todas as forças gravar todos os pormenores daquele momento na sua memória e fechou os olhos por um segundo. Conseguia imagina-la perfeitamente. Mas isso era agora. Neste instante. O que seria dele quando, dali a uma semana, já não a conseguisse ver com tamanha nitidez? A sua garganta apertou-se e sentiu um aperto no peito. Abanou a cabeça ferozmente e limpou a garganta.

Não podia sentir-se assim. Era um Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. E a partir de amanhã seria um monstro.

Inclinou-se e plantou-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios parcialmente abertos. Deixou que se tocassem durante um bom tempo. Também queria gravar o calor dos seus lábios na sua memória. Para sempre.

"_Obliviate..._" A sua voz não passou de um murmúrio. Um suspiro que soltou no frio da noite. Mas mesmo assim um leve fio dourado deixou a sua varinha e levitou em direcção à cabeça da morena. "Se ao menos fosse assim tão fácil para mim..."

Já tinha pensado nisso, não o podia negar. Já tinha imaginado utilizar o mesmo feitiço em si. Mas, mesmo que uma ínfima parte de si desejasse a todo o custo esquecer estas memórias dolorosas, uma maior parte de si desejava recordar-se de todos os pormenores. Todos os beijos, todos os sussurros, todos os gemidos. E aqueles olhos... aquele chocolate que o fitara de tal maneira que lhe tirara a força das pernas... Nunca poderia esquecer aqueles olhos...

Suspirou. Amanhã seria outro dia. O princípio do final dos seus dias.

**Continua...**


	6. Não Foi Um Sonho

**Notas de Autora: **Pois bem, aconteceu o que eu temia, eu sei que disse que este capítulo seria o último, mas não é... -.-' parece que afinal tenho mais para escrever! Por isso contem ainda com mais um capítulo depois deste (e sei que já disse isto, mas) esse sim será o capítulo final! Mesmo! xD Não sei se ficam tristes ou contentes com isto, mas entretanto, espero que gostem deste capítulo! Obrigada a todos!

* * *

**FLORESTA DE SONHOS**

**Capítulo 6: **Não Foi Um Sonho

_**«**__**I must believe in something, so I'll make myself believe it**__**  
**__**That this night will never go  
**__**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh (2x)»**_

(Tenho de acreditar em algo, por isso vou obrigar-me a acreditar  
que esta noite nunca irá desaparecer  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh [2x])

Hermione acordou sobressaltada quando o despertador tocou ruidosamente. O seu coração batia a mil à hora e a sua respiração estava acelerada. Forçou-se a acalmar enquanto na sua mente passavam imagens extremamente nítidas do sonho que acabara de viver.

Mais um flash. Mais um sonho erótico. Mais uma miríade de emoções estranhas, quentes e sensuais que a abraçavam no silêncio da noite. Respirou fundo novamente. Tinha de arranjar maneira de acabar de vez com estes sonhos.

Fechou os olhos e esfregou-os. Sentia-os pesados. Também sentia uma leve pressão nas têmporas. Parecia que tinha dormido pouco pois também se sentia extremamente cansada. Mas isso era impossível. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de se ter deitado às 22:30 da noite. Uma hora perfeitamente razoável para ter uma boa noite de descanso antes das aulas.

Mas no entanto parecia que só tinha dormido algumas horas. "Estranho..."

"Põe estranho nisso, Hermione! Que raio de confusão é essa? Sabes que isto não é só o teu dormitório! Não podes ter aqui uma biblioteca pessoal. Nós também aqui dormimos." A voz aguda e algo irritada de Parvati ecoava-lhe nos ouvidos e ribombava-lhe no cérebro. Confusão? Biblioteca?

Oh! A sua 'armadilha'! Levantou-se de rompante ignorando a torrente de palavras da sua colega de quarto e olhou para o chão. "Oh não..."

A sua estante perfeitamente empilhada de livros perfeitamente alinhados, estava perfeitamente espalhada no chão.

"Não foi um sonho..."

* * *

Hermione afundou a cabeça nos braços que descansavam por cima da mesa e fechou os olhos por um segundo.

"Hermione Granger, não posso acreditar que estás a dormir na aula..." O tom da voz de Harry era um misto de divertimento e reprovação e a sua expressão era, no mínimo, cómica. Olhava-a por cima dos óculos enquanto tentava cerrar os lábios com severidade, mas o seu lábio inferior não parava de tremer enquanto tentava conter um sorriso.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e bocejou. Estava extremamente cansada! Olhou em volta e arfou de surpresa. Estava na aula de História de Magia e nem tinha dado conta de ter adormecido!

"Oh não! Adormeci! Por quanto tempo? O que é que eu perdi? O Professor Binns estava a falar do exílio dos gigantes no século passado, e agora?" Olhou para Harry horrorizada. Quando Harry encolheu os ombros sem saber o que lhe responder, bufou de irritação e virou-se para Ron.

Que estava a dormir profundamente...

"Oh pelas barbas de Merlin! Tenho de pedir apontamentos a alguém!" Harry abanou a cabeça enquanto sorria levemente.

Hermione apertava a pena de escrever na sua mão enquanto olhava em volta freneticamente. A maior parte dos alunos estavam, ora a dormir, ora a rabiscar no pergaminho, ora a conversar em sussurros... estava condenada a um falhanço fenomenal nos seus E.F.B.E.'s!

Respirou fundo. Calma, tinha de haver alguém a tomar apontamentos. Olhou outra vez em volta e o seu olhar parou numa cabeça loura. Draco Malfoy.

Sem saber apontar o porquê, Hermione sentiu-se sufocar. Estava quente, ofegante e nervosa. Porque é que tinha ficado assim só por olhar para a nuca do Malfoy?

De repente sentiu-se tonta e, enquanto baixava a cabeça para se estabilizar, ocorreu-lhe um novo flash. Umas mãos frias, um cabelo louro, uns olhos azuis. Arrepiou-se.

"Valeriana..." Suspirou sem saber porquê.

Harry olhou-a estranhamente. "O que disseste Hermione?"

Hermione olhou para Harry, ainda que o seu olhar estivesse meio vidrado e abanou a cabeça lentamente. "Nada, Harry..." Sorriu um fraco sorriso e fingiu escrever qualquer coisa no seu pergaminho meio amarrotado.

Havia um pensamento que não lhe saía da cabeça. Tinha de tomar uma infusão de Valeriana. Não sabia porquê, mas sabia que era extremamente necessário.

* * *

Quando a campainha tocou e os alunos foram dispensados, Hermione inventou uma desculpa apressada a Harry e Ron a justificar a sua ausência, e saiu disparada em direcção à sala comum dos Gryffindor.

Cuspiu a password entre arfares ofegantes e entrou assim que a Dama Gorda abriu a passagem. Dirigiu-se imediatamente ao seu dormitório, mas não contou com alguém no seu caminho e tropeçou, trambolhando de joelhos no chão.

"Au!"

"Bolas, Hermione! Vinhas disparada!"

Hermione sentou-se e esfregou os joelhos enquanto soprava para que as queimaduras da carpete deixassem de arder.

"Oh Ginny, desculpa! Não esperei que estivesse aqui alguém!"

Ginny abanou a mão direita na direcção de Hermione num gesto universal de 'não importa nada', e examinou o braço que tinha batido no chão quando Hermione tropeçara por cima dela.

"Desculpas à parte, qual é a tua pressa? Estás com um ar estranho..."

Hermione enrubesceu até à raiz do cabelo. "Oh... pois..." soltou um sorrisinho nervoso e continuou a soprar para os joelhos. "Bem... sabes os meus... sonhos?" Perguntou inocentemente.

Ginny, que agora ignorava completamente o seu braço, anuiu enquanto soltava um sim de concordância.

"Bem... ah, ah." Gargalhou nervosamente. "Imagina só, ou eu sou sonâmbula, que não me parece provável ou já mo tinhas dito há cinco anos, ou não eram sonhos!" E depois aproveitou a cara de espanto da sua amiga para lhe contar de uma assentada a armadilha que tinha preparado e o estado em que a dita se encontrava hoje de manhã...

Quando terminou, as duas amigas estavam brancas que nem cal. "Espera..." Começou a ruiva, "queres então dizer que... que... bem, que alguém te fez mesmo isso tudo que sonhavas?"

Hermione corou novamente e anuiu. "Sim... acho que sim... aliás, não eram sonhos, era a realidade! Eu só me lembrava de alguns flashes, nada mais..." Ginny fitou-a, pensativa. "Mas, Ginny. Eu tenho de ir buscar Valeriana... preciso de tomar uma infusão de Valeriana, agora mesmo!"

Ginny anuía ferozmente. "Sim, acho que também preciso. Precisamos as duas de nos acalmar e pôr as ideias em ordem!"

Hermione levantou-se. "Acho que não é só por isso que tenho de tomar Valeriana. Não pensei em tomar Valeriana. Normalmente penso, quando me sinto nervosa ou ansiosa, mas desta vez parece que a ideia foi plantada no meu cérebro... de repente lembrei-me que **tinha** de tomar Valeriana..."

Ignorou a confusão na face da ruiva, ejaculou um 'já volto' apressado e correu escadas acima. Quando voltou trazia o seu caldeirão e a raiz de Valerina na mão. "Vamos lá ver o que vai acontecer..." murmurava enquanto enchia o caldeirão com água do seu feitiço _Aguamenti_.

Ginny cruzou as pernas enquanto a observava. "Bem, mal não faz, ao menos ficarás mais calma!"

Hermione concordou enquanto cortava a raiz de Valeriana aos pedaços e colocava o caldeirão sobre a lareira para que a água fervesse. Quando tudo ficou pronto, respirou fundo, colocou uma concha da infusão num copo e bebeu.

Por momentos nada aconteceu. Fitou a sua amiga e abanou a cabeça com alguma desilusão. Não sabia bem o que esperava, mas **nada** não estava na lista.

Depois, de repente, sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça. Gemeu e curvou-se agarrada à cabeça enquanto Ginny se levantava e se sentava ao lado dela, inquirindo se ela estava bem.

Mas Hermione não a ouvia. Ouvia frases, murmúrios, gemidos. Ouvia beijos e arfares eróticos. Ouvia o seu nome pronunciado duma maneira que a arrepiou. E via... oh, se via. Via as tais mãos pálidas, brancas como cal. Via-as acariciarem-na incessantemente. Via os olhos azuis acinzentados tornarem-se num azul pálido. Via-os enquanto eles a viam a ela, brilhantes, cheios de paixão. E pertenciam a Draco Malfoy.

Sentiu todos os seus beijos, todos os seus toques e carinhos. Sentiu uma onda de dor seguida de uma onda de prazer. Gemeu novamente e encolheu-se mais um pouco.

A onda de memórias estava a assoberbá-la e ela não tinha forças para a suportar. No momento em que Ginny se levantava, pronta a ir chamar alguém, Hermione chamou-a.

"Ginny..." A sua voz saiu-lhe rouca. Distante. Estava cansada e a cabeça latejava-lhe. "Ginny... foi... o Draco Malfoy..."

* * *

Draco olhava o enorme leitão que se encontrava à sua frente. Não tinha apetite. Não tinha comido nada hoje mas não tinha fome. Aliás, estava maldisposto. O relógio estava acelerado e os minutos para a contagem final passavam tão depressa que mais pareciam segundos.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se da mesa. De nada lhe adiantava estar ali parado sem comer. Fitou o olhar no Professor Snape e, quando viu que ele lhe retribuiu o olhar, saiu para o jardim.

Sentou-se debaixo de um chorão e fitou o lago frio que estava coberto com a mais fina camada de gelo.

"Estou aqui."

Draco deixou cair a cabeça enquanto fitava o chão. "Está pronto."

Snape não demonstrou qualquer emoção. "Óptimo. O Dumbledore vai sair hoje. Vou enviar o sinal."

Draco grunhiu em concordância.

"Que se passa? Estás arrependido?"

Draco cerrou os punhos e levantou-se enquanto fitava os olhos escuros do seu professor. "E o que é que isso importa? Os meus pais estão em risco de vida, não estão? E eu?" Fitou-o ferozmente durante uns segundos e depois virou a cara, preferindo soltar a sua raiva pontapeando uma pedra que ali se encontrava.

"Não tens escolha. Sabes isso perfeitamente. Eu também o sei..." A voz de Snape entristeceu-se um pouco. "Tem de ser feito. Não vaciles."

Virou as costas.

"Não vacilarei..."

Foi a resposta seca de Draco.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Os olhos de Hermione estavam pesados e sua cabeça também.

"Oh... Ginny... o que aconteceu?"

Ouviu a ruiva respirar de alívio e afundar-se ao seu lado no sofá. "Oh por Merlin, Morganna, Mordred e Artur! Pensei que não irias acordar."

Hermione soltou uma pequena gargalhada. "Porque não aproveitas e chamas também por todos os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, hein?" Ginny olhou-a sem qualquer traço de humor.

Hermione levantou as mãos no ar e endireitou-se. "Ok, ok, desculpa. Eu estou bem, vês? Vivinha da silva. Só estou com uma dor de cabeça mas..." Calou-se quando se lembrou porque razão é que estava assim. Levou as mãos à boca e abriu os olhos com espanto. "Oh..."

Ginny engoliu em seco. "Hermione, diz-me uma coisa. A última coisa que saiu da tua boca antes de decidires dormir uma sesta foi: _'Foi o Draco Malfoy'_, por isso, agora pergunto-te: ele obrigou-te?"

A voz de Ginny era cautelosa e carregada de medo e incerteza. Hermione olhou-a e abanou muito a cabeça. "Não, não! Nada disso!" E como reparou que a sua amiga não mostrava sinais de estar mais aliviada, decidiu contar-lhe toda a história.

Ginny ouviu cada palavra com um misto de atenção, espanto e curiosidade. Quando a morena terminou, Ginny inclinou-se para trás no sofá enquanto agarrava os pés com as duas mãos e assobiava longamente.

"Bem, quer dizer então que o loirinho te deu a volta à cabeça, certo?"

Hermione abanou a cabeça e sorriu levemente. "Não é bem assim..."

Ginny gargalhou. "Certo, desculpa. O que eu queria dizer era: o loirinho fritou-te os miolos! Estás apanhadinha!"

Hermione juntou-se à sua amiga e gargalhou com vontade. "Não diria apanhadinha... mas... de certa forma... bem, ok, estou bem apanhadinha!"

Ginny riu-se. E depois deixou de rir. Ficou com um semblante sério e encarou a sua amiga bem nos olhos. "Espera, Hermione... e o Ron?"

Hermione também deixou de rir. Pareceu pensativa durante alguns instantes. "Ora, Ginny. Eu ainda amo o Ron. Sabes isso perfeitamente. Eu não amo o Malfoy, por isso o meu amor pelo Ron não está em perigo."

Ginny conseguia sentir que a sua amiga não estava a ser totalmente sincera, mesmo que ela própria não se tivesse dado conta ainda... "Ok, tudo bem. Então e o que é que vais fazer agora que recuperaste a tua memória? Esperar que o Malfoy te controle outra vez?"

Hermione fitou o tecto da sala comum e penteou o cabelo com os dedos enquanto cogitava sobre qual seria o seu próximo passo. "Não sei... não sei se deva falar com ele... confrontá-lo. Ou se deva esperar por logo à noite..."

Ginny agarrou num saco de feijões da Bertie Botts e começou a separá-los por cores. Na sua vasta experiência, os mais coloridos eram sempre os mais saborosos.

"Hmm... muito me contas..." Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha e Ginny gargalhou. "Ia perguntar-te se estavas a pensar continuar com esses encontros ou parar de vez. Mas pela tua resposta acho que parar não entra sequer na equação!"

Hermione escolheu um feijão vermelho e mordeu-o a medo. Morango. Nada mau. Depois suspirou e encolheu os joelhos levando-os ao queixo enquanto os abraçava. "Pois... acho que não quero parar ainda Ginny..." Enrubesceu violentamente e encolheu-se contra os seus joelhos. "O Malfoy faz-me sentir bem... faz-me sentir..." _Amada. _"Desejada. Como uma mulher." Seria possível ficar ainda mais vermelha? "Acho que não quero abdicar disso ainda."

Sim. Tinha tomado uma decisão. Não ia parar. Queria continuar a vê-lo. A senti-lo. A saboreá-lo... Sorriu inconscientemente. Não sabia ao certo como tinha consentido com tudo isto, mas a verdade é que se sentia lindamente por isso não iria parar. Ainda.

Mais tarde logo se via.

"Logo à noite falo com ele. As horas passam depressa."

Ginny encolheu os ombros e sorriu. "Eu acho que não vais conseguir esperar até logo à noite para lhe dizeres alguma coisa..." Encarou os feijões com sobriedade por alguns instantes e respirou fundo. Escolheu o feijão amarelo florescente que era o mais garrido do grupo. Cheirava-lhe a limão. Enfiou-o na boca, mordeu... E cuspiu-o de seguida resmungando que sabia a resina. Depois sorriu novamente para a sua amiga. "Sei que **eu** não conseguiria esperar!"

* * *

A última aula do dia era poções. Perfeito. Hermione já não conseguia suportar mais a espera. Mas tinha uma certa vontade de se congratular. Tinha aguentado a maior parte do dia sem sequer lhe dirigir a palavra! Mas agora tinha **mesmo** de falar com o Malfoy. Mas como o fazer sem que Harry e Ron dessem por ela?

"Estão dispensados. Desapareçam antes que vos faça beber as próprias poções..." A voz de Snape era arrastada e baixa, mas todos o ouviram e o barulho ensurdecedor de vinte cadeiras a serem arrastadas ecoou na sala de aula. Hermione aproveitou a comoção e tirou a varinha. "_Depulso_." Murmurou enquanto a apontava para o caldeirão, ainda cheio, do Malfoy.

"Ah, não!" Draco engoliu uma maldição entre dentes enquanto assistia à queda-livre do seu caldeirão e consequente derrame de todo o líquido que ainda lá se encontrava. "Vão andando, já vos apanho." A frase foi dirigida a Crabbe e Goyle que anuíram e arrepiaram caminho, passando por Hermione que seguia Harry e Ron até à porta.

"Oh, esqueci-me do livro!" Exclamou enquanto se preparava para voltar atrás. Murmurou uma desculpa rápida aos seus amigos e voltou para dentro da sala de aula vazia. Snape devia ter entrado para o seu gabinete quando todos saíram e Malfoy estava acocorado no chão a levantar o seu caldeirão meio amolgado e a engolir maldições enquanto limpava a sujeira com um abanão da sua varinha.

Hermione olhou em volta receosa e respirou fundo para ganhar coragem. Depois clareou a garganta para que Malfoy desse por si. Assim que ele olhou para si Hermione deu por ela a reviver todos os toques e carícias, todos os beijos e murmúrios.

Mas antes que Draco pudesse falar, a morena abriu a boca "Eu lembro-me de tudo." A sua frase não passou de um suspiro. E ainda para mais a sua voz saiu-lhe duas oitavas acima e tremida como uma folha ao vento. Mas ele entendeu-a perfeitamente.

Levantou-se, engoliu em seco e sorriu um meio sorriso. "Eu sabia que estavas a planear qualquer coisa ontem. Bruxinha espertalhona."

Hermione sorriu nervosamente. "Não precisas de me elogiar."

"Oh, não era um elogio." Hermione sentiu as suas pernas a ceder com o sorriso e o olhar com que o louro a presenteou. Corou e podia jurar que tinha soltado um risinho irritante como uma menininha de escola.

"Bem... e agora que já sei, o que fazemos? Escusas de me tentar apagar a memória de novo. Já sei como anular o teu feitiço e certifiquei-me que de isso não me esquecia." Sim, a Ginny sabia, por isso se ele lhe apagasse a memória de novo, Ginny faria com que ela se lembrasse.

"Agora, Granger, continuamos com a nossa vida. À noite, logo se vê." Custou-lhe dizer aquilo. Sabia que à noite nada iria acontecer. E o seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Queria deixá-la sem que ela se lembrasse dele. E agora? Como conseguiria avançar com o plano principal quando ela o olhava daquela maneira e mordia o lábio de maneira tão inocentemente sexual?

"Certo..." Não era bem a resposta que ela esperava. Mas nem ela sabia apontar qual seria a resposta que procurava nesta situação.

O ambiente começava a pesar e o silêncio tornava-se constrangedor. Nenhum sabia bem o que dizer. O que mais tinham eles em comum sem ser um estranho desejo e atracção um pelo outro?

Nunca tinham tido uma conversa séria. Nada normal que os amigos costumam falar uns com os outros. Se não havia sexo, o que poderia haver?

Draco abanou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Nada. Não poderia haver absolutamente nada. Ele ia-se embora esta noite, se tudo corresse como planeado. Tornar-se-ia um traidor repulsivo e agoniante aos olhos dela e a sua relação morreria tão rápido quanto tinha começado.

"Bolas." Murmurou entre dentes. "Isto não era suposto acontecer..."

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. "O que é que não era suposto acontecer?"

Draco suspirou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, desalinhando-o. "Granger, não tenho tempo para isto agora. Por isso é que não te recordavas do que se tinha passado, porque eu não tenho tempo para isto."

Hermione roncou de indignação. "Desculpa?" A sua voz conseguiu sair muito mais esganiçada do que aquilo que ela pretendia. Se bem que pretendia que fosse bem esganiçada. "Estás a insinuar que não tens tempo para mim? Depois do que aconteceu?"

Não sabia porque estava tão magoada. Simplesmente estava. Sentia-se, de certa forma ignorada. Começava a pensar que talvez servisse apenas para sexo, nada mais. Mas na verdade, o que poderia acontecer mais agora que se lembrava de tudo? Muito bem, os encontros poderiam continuar, mas e o resto? Durante o dia quando sabia bem o que tinha feito. Como podia ela encarar o louro como se nada fosse depois de noites tão escaldantes como as deles?

"Oh, vá lá, Granger. Não faças dramas. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Ups. Viu que tinha dito algo errado quando a expressão de Hermione passou de indignada para furiosa num milésimo de segundo.

Depois ela sorriu. Não. Gargalhou. Mas de uma forma que fez com que todos os pelinhos do corpo de Draco se eriçassem. "Muito bem. Já entendi. Não precisas de me explicar nada. Já entendi que fui apenas um brinquedo para as tuas horas vagas. Muito bem." Enquanto ia falando, ia recuando e lançando as mãos no ar como se não se importasse. "Não te preocupes. Não tens de me ver mais. Adeus!"

E saiu porta fora batendo com os pés em cada passo pesado que dava. Draco suspirou e esfregou o pescoço, meio irritado, meio triste, mas aliviado. Pronto. Ela odiava-o de novo. Ao menos assim poderia ir embora sem ressentimentos. Não havia mais nada entre eles.

**Continua...**


	7. O Sabor de uma Eterna Ressaca

**Notas de Autora:** Ora bem, aqui está o tão esperado (ou não) final! Tenham em conta que mudei alguns diálogos originais da cena da morte do Dumbledore da Torre de Astronomia! Tirando isso, espero que gostem! Por favor, comentem ;)

* * *

**FLORESTA DE SONHOS**

**Capítulo 7: **O Sabor de uma Eterna Ressaca

**«You take my self, you take my self control,**

**You take my self, you take my self control»**

_(Tu roubas-me o auto controlo,_

_tu roubas-me o auto controlo)_

Hermione suspirou pela milionésima vez enquanto olhava para o lago. Sentia-se terrivelmente abatida. E gelada. Estava um frio de rachar mas ela não queria ir para o salão. Era hora de jantar. **Ele** estaria por lá. Mais uma hora e voltaria.

Aqueceu as mãos em volta do frasco onde mantinha o fogo mágico e bocejou. Estava definitivamente cansada. E estar ali a olhar para o lago contribuía, certamente, para aumentar a dosagem de preguiça que a estava a atacar.

Olhou de esguelha para o livro que tinha trazido debaixo do braço, mas espantosamente não tinha vontade nenhuma de o ler. Sentia-se... sentia-se... ora bolas, nem ela sabia ao certo dizer como se sentia.

Sentia-se magoada, frustrada, aborrecida e saudosa... sim, infelizmente já sentia saudades de Draco. Não! Não do **Malfoy**, sentia saudades dos seus toques, carícias, suspiros, arrepios...

Abanou a cabeça com força. _'Hermione Granger, tira esses pensamentos idiotas da cabeça, não o vais ver mais dessa maneira. Pára de te lamentar.' _Racionalizou interiormente.

Suspirou. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se se tivesse mantido na ignorância. Ao menos não teria de enfrentar estas dúvidas e dilemas. Sinceramente não imaginava como Draco aguentava um dia inteiro assim...

_'Talvez ele simplesmente não se sinta da mesma maneira...'_ Roncou, divertida com o seu próprio pensamento e, no milésimo de segundo a seguir abanou a cabeça vigorosamente. Ela não se sentia de maneira nenhuma especial! Por isso não importava se ele não se sentisse da mesma maneira!

"Agh!" Verbalizou a sua frustração e levantou-se de rompante enquanto enfiava de novo o livro debaixo do braço. Estava cansada de pensar e não chegar a nenhuma conclusão. E bastava desta criancice de se esconder.

Era uma mulher adulta com ideias formadas e uma óptima personalidade. Não seria nenhum rapaz que a faria mudar, muito menos adiar a sua refeição quando sentia o seu estômago roncar ferozmente.

Anuiu decidida e marchou para o salão.

* * *

"Espera, Ron, estás a fazer isso mal." Hermione sorriu, mesmo enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas em modo de reprovação. Depois suspirou e pegou no pergaminho onde Ron tinha estado a rabiscar.

Ron cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e encostou-se no sofá. "Onde é que está o Harry? Já está a ficar tarde..."

Harry tinha desaparecido depois de jantar pois Dumbledore tinha-o chamado ao seu escritório. Já tinha passado algum tempo e ele ainda não tinha voltado. Hermione sentia-se aliviada. E triste. E tinha uma sensação no estômago que não conseguia explicar. Não tinha visto o Malfoy ao jantar e, até este preciso momento, não tinha pensado nele pois estava a ter um serão divertidíssimo a corrigir os erros dos trabalhos do Ron.

"Oh ele não deve demorar." Hermione não estava nem um pouco preocupada. Se ele estava com Dumbledore, então estava seguro.

De repente ouviram a porta da sala comum a abrir e um Harry desgrenhado e agitado entrou a correr.

"Oh, aí está ele! Harry?"

Mas ele não respondeu e desceu as escadas do dormitório saltando dois degraus de cada vez. Quando regressou trazia o Mapa dos Salteadores numa mão e umas meias enroladas numa bola noutra.

Hermione e Ron bombardearam-no com questões mas ele calou-os com alguma autoridade e contou-lhes que ele e Dumbledore iam à procura de uma Horcrux e que esta era a oportunidade perfeita para o Malfoy avançar com o que quer que andava a planear.

Hermione revirou os olhos e preparou-se para falar, mas na verdade nem sabia bem o que dizer. Estaria ela prestes a defender o Malfoy?

Depois enfiou-lhes a poção _Felix Felicis_ nas mãos e obrigou-os a tomá-la e a proteger o castelo.

E desapareceu pela porta enrolado no manto do seu falecido pai. Hermione olhou para Ron e Ron olhou para ela. Quase que podia jurar que a expressão de um era o espelho do outro. Estavam boquiabertos com o que se tinha passado e algo preocupados com a segurança do seu amigo.

Mas tinham uma missão a cumprir. Hermione recuperou mais depressa que Ron e foi ao seu dormitório procurar a moeda que tinha enfeitiçado no ano anterior para ser usada de novo como meio de contacto entre os membros do Exército de Dumbledore.

Engoliu um soluço que tentou escapar-lhe dos lábios e agarrou na moeda com toda a força. O seu olhar raspou na raíz de Valeriana que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira e ela abanou a cabeça. Não era o momento de pensar nisso agora.

Tinham uma missão.

* * *

Draco sentia suores frios a escorrerem-lhe pelas costas. Estava só com a camisa do uniforme. Deixara o casaco na sala comum. Já não iria precisar dele. Tinha a testa encharcada em suor e o seu cabelo colava-se à sua nuca. Tremia como varas verdes e podia jurar que se tivesse de falar neste momento, não conseguiria articular nem uma palavra.

Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se. Lembrou-se de Hermione. Não soube porquê, mas lembrou-se dela.

Estava na mesma sala onde tinha estado na noite anterior, mas tudo era diferente. A sala estava cheia de objectos abandonados e atulhados em montes e pilhas ao invés de estar bem guarnecida de almofadas e cobertores suaves. Cheirava a mofo e bolor e madeira podre ao invés de cheirar ao perfume e suor de Hermione Granger.

E o pior.

Estava a abarrotar de Devoradores da Morte.

Draco mexeu-se desconfortavelmente enquanto mais um Devorador acabava de sair do pequeno armário.

De repente esqueceu-se do medo e da ansiedade e abriu a boca com espanto. "O que é que ele está aqui a fazer?" Gritou enquanto apontava o dedo para o Devorador que tinha acabado de chegar à sala.

Ouviu-se um riso em tom baixo que conseguiu arrepiar Draco até à medula. "Estás com medo de mim, pequenote?" O arfar de Fenrir Greyback enojou Draco que, ao invés de responder à sua provocação, se virou para Amycus Carrow que se encontrava do seu lado direito.

"O que é que ele está aqui a fazer?" Repetiu veementemente. Já estava a sentir-se pessimamente por trazer tal horda de Devoradores para o meio do castelo, onde os seus colegas moravam.

Onde ela morava.

Não precisava de mais peso na consciência se este animal mordesse alguém com quem ele se importava. Amycus sorriu e Draco conseguiu contar todos os dentes podres e amarelos que ele tinha na boca.

"Veio divertir-se. Tens problemas?"

Draco engoliu em seco pronto para responder, mas a Alecto agarrou-o pelo pescoço puxando-o contra o seu peito. "Ora, Amycus, não tens mais com que te entreter? Deixa o pequenote em paz. Não vês que ele já está para lá de nervoso?"

Draco sacudiu-se para longe do abraço de Alecto Carrow. Sentia-se enjoado. Apetecia-lhe gritar e chorar de raiva e correr para as saias da sua mãe. Ele não queria fazer isto. Não queria ser ele a matar Dumbledore. Não queria destruir Hogwarts, não queria ser o mau da fita.

Mas acima de tudo não queria fugir.

Tentou desapertar a gravata pois sentia-se a sufocar, mas assim que a sua mão tocou o pescoço lembrou-se que nem sequer estava de gravata. Será que ainda podia abortar a missão?

_Claro que não._

Mesmo que pudesse, mesmo que quisesse, não podia. A vida dos seus pais estava em risco. A sua vida estava em risco. Se bem que de momento se sentisse tentado em dar a sua vida para não ter que se tornar na pior espécie de traidor, mas a vida dos seus pais nunca.

"O Greyback é o último. Vamos começar esta festa!" Alecto falou enquanto soltava uma gargalhada que parecia um cacarejo e Draco engoliu em seco.

Não podia voltar atrás. O seu único caminho era em frente. Tinha de ser altruísta. Não podia considerar apenas os seus sentimentos. A vida dos seus pais estava em jogo.

Fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se mas a única imagem que pairava na sua mente era a de Hermione e os seus olhos olhavam-no repletos de fúria e reprovação.

Abriu os olhos e preparou-se para enfrentar o fim da sua vida em Hogwarts. Apertou aquela asquerosa e repelente Mão da Glória contra o seu peito e, na outra mão segurou o pó negro como carvão que prometia escuridão instantânea.

Respirou fundo e preparou-se para abrir a porta.

"Vamos."

* * *

As imagens passavam _frame _a _frame_ pelos seus olhos abertos. Não havia som mas podia jurar que o barulho era imenso. Havia gente por todo o lado, tanto devoradores da morte como alunos como professores.

E todos cuspiam maldições e feitiços.

Draco sentiu o seu coração apertar no seu peito. Os seus olhos picaram e ele fechou-os com força para afastar o pó, com certeza o causador. Sentia-se tonto e mal disposto e queria sair dali.

Por Merlin, como queria sair dali.

Num momento estavam na Sala das Necessidades e no outro estavam no centro da batalha. Tinham conseguido despistar o Weasley e a sua irmã e o palhaço do Longbottom, mas não tinham contado em encontrar mais resistência.

Por isso agora apertava a sua varinha com força na sua mão fria e suada e pedia a todos e quaisquer Deuses existentes que o pudessem ajudar a cumprir a sua missão.

E para **a** manterem viva.

Disparou maldições para a frente e para trás e desviou-se de corpos caídos e jactos de luz. Não soube como, mas conseguiu chegar ao topo da Torre de Astronomia incólume.

Encarou a porta fechada por meros segundos, respirou fundo e entrou empunhando a sua varinha.

"Boa noite, Draco."

A voz cansada de Dumbledore ressoou-lhe nos ouvidos e, naquele instante o tempo parou. Draco sentia-se pegajoso com suor e tremia como varas verdes. Apetecia-lhe chorar e os olhos picavam-lhe constantemente, apetecia-lhe voltar-se e descer os degraus a correr e fugir dali, fugir de tudo e todos.

Mas não o fez. Engoliu todos os seus receios e arrependimentos e apertou a varinha com mais força. Já que ia ser um assassino, ou menos não seria um assassino cobarde.

* * *

Hermione soluçava enquanto atravessava corredores e subia escadas a correr o mais que podia. Ouvia os passos leves de Luna e a sua respiração ofegante mesmo atrás de si.

Tinham, finalmente, dado conta do que se tinha passado dentro do escritório do Snape. Há alguns minutos o professor Flitwick tinha chegado ofegante e vermelho chamando Snape para o centro da batalha para ajuda-los a derrotarem os devoradores da morte.

Quando o Snape saiu sozinho e lhes disse que o professor Flitwick tinha desmaiado, nenhuma das duas achou estranho.

Só passado alguns minutos é que Hermione sentiu um aperto no estômago e um salto no coração. Tinham sido enganadas, o professor Snape tinha atordoado o professor Flitwick e elas não tinham percebido.

Depois de reanimarem o professor de Encantamentos, correram o mais que podiam para o centro da batalha. Onde todos os seus amigos se encontravam. Em grave perigo.

Hermione sentiu algo molhado a escorrer-lhe pela face mas nem se deu ao trabalho de pensar nisso. A única coisa que passava pela sua mente era Ron, Ginny, Neville...

Draco...

Abanou a cabeça e redobrou os esforços para subir os últimos degraus. Já conseguia ouvir gritos. Apertou a varinha, fez sinal a Luna e atirou-se de cabeça para o meio da confusão.

* * *

"Posso ajudar-te, Draco..."

Draco ainda mantinha a varinha apontada ao Director de Hogwarts, embora sentisse a sua mão tremer cada vez mais com cada segundo que passava. Estava ali especado há meros minutos, mas parecia-lhe que estava ali há horas.

Dumbledore afirmara que Draco não o iria matar porque não era um assassino. Draco riu, mas por dentro sentiu o leve beijo da esperança.

"Não... não pode. Ninguém pode! Não tenho escolha!" A sua mão tremeu violentamente e os seus olhos voltaram a picar. Sentiu o desespero a empurrar a esperança ao pontapé e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Mas Dumbledore continuava a falar. Sempre com a sua voz fraca e cansada, mas sempre com um tom tranquilizador e confiante. Promessas de ajuda, promessas de confiança e protecção. Promessas de manter os seus pais a salvo...

E Draco conseguiu sentir de novo o leve carinho da esperança. O calor da salvação mesmo à sua frente.

Talvez até pudesse passar algum tempo com a Granger, quando estivesse a salvo...

Uma sombra de um sorriso teimou passar-lhe pelos lábios, baixou a varinha uns milímetros, e a porta da torre abriu-se de rompante batendo com força contra a parede num estrondo ensurdecedor.

"Ohhh, o Dumbledore encurralado!"

Amycus... isso queria dizer que os seus reforços haviam chegado. Agora não havia volta a dar. Não havia escolha. Era um assassino. Era um fraco.

Sentiu o seu estômago rodopiar e suprimiu a enorme vontade de vomitar. Tudo o que se passava à sua volta estava em modo acelerado e Draco assistia como se estivesse de fora da cena.

Ele estava a falar, ele estava a participar, mas a sua mente não estava lá. Não estava lá porque ele queria estar noutro lado e não ali. Pensou em Hermione e no seu sorriso reconfortante.

Greyback entrou na torre e Draco presenciou o desapontamento de Dumbledore.

Pensou de novo em Hermione e na sua gargalhada contagiante.

Sentiu a pressão dos devoradores sobre si a incitarem-no para terminar o que tinha começado. Devia matar Dumbledore. Eram as suas ordens.

Pensou nos longos cabelos ondulantes de Hermione e nos seus olhos cor de chocolate. Lembrou-se do seu cheiro e do seu sabor. Dos seus beijos e do seu calor.

E depois chegou o professor Snape que terminou o trabalho por si e tudo congelou definitivamente.

Dumbledore estava morto.

E a culpa era dele.

Não mais voltaria a pôr os pés em Hogwarts, não mais voltaria a ver Hermione. Nunca mais.

Não era um assassino. Mas era o culpado.

* * *

Hermione tremia enquanto continuava a lutar arduamente contra a horda de Devoradores. Sabia que tinha muito que agradecer a Harry e à sua poção Felix Felicis pois a maioria das maldições estavam a passar-lhes ao lado.

Procurava avidamente por entre os mantos negros e capuzes por uma cara familiar. Esperava encontrar uma face branca como a neve, esperava encontrar uns olhos cinzentos como um céu nublado e esperava encontrar algo nesses olhos.

Não sabia como é que ele tinha sido capaz. Não conseguia suportar a dor que se apoderava de si.

Sempre soubera que Draco sempre tivera uma queda para o lado das trevas, disso ninguém podia dizer o contrário, mas nunca esperara que ele trouxesse Devoradores da Morte para dentro de Hogwarts, principalmente depois daquilo que tinham passado juntos estas últimas noites...

De repente viu-o.

Seguia Snape a passos apressados e disparando maldições. Tinham vindo da Torre de Astronomia. Estava branco e o seu cabelo estava encharcado em suor. Snape passou por ela a correr e Draco apontou-lhe a varinha.

"_Stu_-... Hermione!"

Hermione mantinha a varinha apontada ao louro, mas nenhum dos dois se mexia. Hermione olhava-o incrédula e cheia de perguntas que não tinha tempo para fazer. E Draco retribuía-lhe o olhar cheio de remorsos e e certezas que não podia explicar.

Ouviu Snape chamar por Draco e ouviu Harry gritar para pararem o Snape.

Olhou Draco por mais um segundo e depois ele desapareceu. Hermione ainda lançou uma maldição na direcção dos dois, mas não foi rápida o suficiente.

Os Devoradores da Morte estavam a bater em retirada e ela sentia-se a sufocar.

* * *

O Dumbledore estava morto e tudo estava diferente. Tinham acabado de vir do funeral e Hermione estava exausta. Tanto física como mentalmente.

A dor da morte de Dumbledore era um fardo pesado que ela não queria carregar. Mas a ela juntava-se uma outra dor. A dor de ter sido traída e enganada da pior maneira possível.

Pelo Draco Malfoy...

Guardou a raiz de Valeriana dentro da sua mala junto com o resto das suas coisas e sentou-se na cama suspirando pesadamente. Talvez tivesse sido melhor esquecer...

Talvez fosse melhor esquecer...

Olhou a sua varinha e ponderou. Não podia utilizar um feitiço de memória nela mesma, mas podia pedir a Ginny para a ajudar.

Sim... talvez fosse melhor esquecer...

* * *

_Epílogo_

Já tinham passado dois anos desde o fim da guerra. As cicatrizes estavam bem frescas e ainda doíam. E muito. Mas era altura de olhar para o futuro com os olhos bem abertos e de cabeça erguida.

Tinham ganho. Deviam estar felizes.

Hermione passeava na Diagon-Al. Pensava em visitar a loja _Floreios e Borrões_ para ver se havia algum novo livro que lhe despertasse o interesse. Ron tinha saído com Harry para treinar Quidditch e ela estava sozinha, mas feliz.

Tudo lhe estava a correr bem. Ela e Ron iam casar e planeavam ter filhos assim que surgisse a oportunidade.

A vida era boa para feiticeiros em paz.

Saiu da loja com um livro na mão e fechou os olhos quando o sol lhe bateu na face. Estava um lindo dia de Primavera e o sol estava a aquecer.

Abriu os olhos e congelou.

Do outro lado da rua havia outro par de olhos que a observava. E eram de um cinzento gelado.

Ambos seguraram o olhar, fitando-se mutuamente. Draco ponderava se a morena o tinha esquecido. O louro lembrava-se de tudo. Todos os beijos, todos os suspiros, tudo até ao mais ínfimo pormenor. Fizera questão de se relembrar desses momentos todas as noites durante estes dois anos.

Pensava também se a morena se lembrava desses momentos como ele se lembrava deles. Ponderara na possibilidade de ela preferir livrar-se dessas memórias já que ele tinha sido o causador de tanta dor e miséria.

Mas lá bem no fundo tinha esperança que ela ainda se lembrasse dos momentos passados na escuridão da Sala das Necessidades.

Nos **bons** momentos passados na escuridão da Sala das Necessidades.

Tentou sorrir mas a boca não se mexeu. Tentou acenar, mas não conseguiu. Tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas estava congelado no mesmo lugar.

A morena desviou o olhar e continuou o seu caminho pela rua fora. Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Isto provava que a sua teoria estava, realmente correcta. Hermione livrara-se de todas as memórias que ambos tinham construído naquelas noites em que ele se sentia à beira do desespero e ela era o seu anjo da salvação.

Virou-se, ainda com os olhos fechados e seguiu o seu caminho pela rua abaixo. Quando abriu os olhos viu que Hermione seguia na sua direcção, mas não o olhava. O seu olhar pendia no livro que trazia aberto nas suas mãos.

O louro parou e esperou que ela passasse por si sem lhe falar, mas ela deu-lhe um encontrão, olhou-o nos olhos e murmurou, enquanto sorria: "Desculpa, não te vi."

Depois pousou-lhe a mão no braço e deixou-a deslizar até à sua mão gelada onde ficou pousada durante uns segundos enquanto o leve cinzento dos olhos do louro se transformava num azul brilhante e a morena sorria enquanto sentia a mão gelada do louro a aquecer.

Depois foi embora e Draco sorriu o maior sorriso desde há dois anos.

Ela não se esquecera.

**FIM**


End file.
